The Legend of Spyro: Love is Amazing
by Hinu Majestic Dragon Hyuga
Summary: This is the second book of the Series. Spyro and Cynder, still have to kill the Shadow dragons in the realms, but since Cynder is Pregnant. It will be tough on them. Can they do it? Completed Book 2/4
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare's Meaning

Welcome to Chapter 1 of Love is Amazing. This is book 2 of 3. I hope yal enjoyed my first book, and I hope yal enjoy this one.

**Disclaimer: I own ****none**** of the Spyro characters, but I do own Elder. You have to ask me to use him, and I also own all rights to this story, and Love is Forever. **

**Chapter 1: Nightmare's Meaning**

Spyro woke up that morning still thinking about the nightmare that he had. Spyro was hoping that it would never come true. Spyro looked over at Cynder and saw she was sleeping peacefully. Spyro went over to the window, and looked out it. The sun had already came up, and Spyro loved looking out the window, and seeing all the grass that is around the house. He then made a bunch of flower pop up saying, I love Cynder.

Cynder woke up, and saw Spyro wasn't there. She then stood up, and jumped off the bed. She was getting heavier; everyday, but she was still really agile. She went into the kitchen, and saw Spyro standing there looking out the window; at the grass.

Cynder walked up to him and said, "Beautiful isn't it"

Spyro turned to looked at her and said, "Yes it is, but not as beautiful as you Cynder."

Cynder blushed and giggled a little. She then saw the flower, and said, "That's so sweet." She then started rubbing up against Spyro's side, and kissed Spyro; then Spyro started kissing Cynder. It seemed like an eternity that they stayed their embracing each others love, but it was about five minutes. Spyro and Cynder released each other, and they went to get themselves some breakfast.

Spyro looked over at Cynder and said, "I going to talk to the Elder after this. He probably could tell me the meaning of my nightmare."

Cynder looked over at him and said, "Ok Spyro. Just try and hurry, because if you're gone to long, I start to worry."

"Don't worry Cynder. I won't be long," Spyro said, as he started rubbing Cynder's belly. Cynder loved the felling of Spyro rubbing her belly, as she closed her eyes, and let Spyro keep doing it. She then opened her eyes, and Spyro was looking sad.

Cynder rubbed up against him, and asked, "Whats wrong; my love?"

Spyro looked at her and said, "I just hope my dream doesn't come true, because I don't want to lose you Cynder."

"Don't worry. I'm sure it wont," Cynder said, as she started at Spyro with those loving green eyes. That was one of the most wonderful things about Cynder; that's why Spyro had to save her. Her eyes were just deep with love. Spyro looked at Cynder, and Cynder saw love in Spyro's purple eyes. Spyro the turned away and said, "I'm going to see Elder."

"Ok! Be careful; my love," Cynder said.

"Thank you I will," Spyro said back to Cynder. Spyro kissed Cynder, and went to the door. Spyro opened it, and went through it; leaving Cynder standing there in the room.

"I do hope the nightmare isn't that bad. I hope," Cynder said to her self. She then went to the bed room, and fell asleep.

Spyro went to the temple, and saw Cyril standing out side. He was just looking at clouds in the sky, and was studying them.

Spyro landed down, and walked to Cyril. Spyro then asked, "Is Elder here?"

Cyril looked at him and said, "Yes he is. Go right in. I will tell Elder that you're here.

"Thank you," Spyro said.

Cyril went into the temple to find Elder, or to him his father. Spyro then followed Cyril, and they both reached where Elder stays. Cyril knocked on the door, and heard something.

"Who is it?" Elder asked.

"Father it's me, and Spyro. He wants to see you," Cyril said.

"Let Spyro in," Elder said.

Cyril said to Spyro, "You can go in now."

Spyro walked into the room, and saw that it was all covered with gold, and different colors. Spyro then saw Elder reading something.

"Ah Spyro, so what makes you come out to me?" Elder asked.

"I had a nightmare, and I'm wondering if you could tell me what it meant," Spyro said.

"Sure; just tell me what it is," Elder said.

Spyro told Elder all about the dream he had. It went on about thirty minutes, because Spyro said everything in great detail. Spyro finished speaking, and asked, "What do you think it means Elder?"

"It means that you will have a tough time, and that Cynder may die later on, but don't take that bad, it might never happen. For now don't worry about it," Elder said.

"Thank you Elder," Spyro said; as he started to leave.

"Spyro!" Elder called.

"Yes! Sir," Spyro responded as he turned around.

"Be careful when you tell this to Cynder; she probably will get upset," Elder said.

"Yes! Sir," Spyro said as he left the room.

Spyro went through the main hallway, and saw Volteer and Terrador standing there talking to each other. Spyro made it outside to see Cyril looking at the clouds again. He then took off, and headed back to the house. He saw Ignitus fly back to the temple from Warfang.

Spyro landed, and saw Cynder outside trying to catch a butterfly. Spyro said to him self, "I guess she was board; since I wasn't here." Spyro walked up and asked,"Why don't you just fly after it?"

Cynder responded, "If I flew after it. I wouldn't have this much fun." Cynder turned and saw Spyro standing there. She ran up to him, and hugged him.

Spyro and Cynder went into the house, and Spyro told Cynder what the dreams meant, and that he had nothing to worry about right now.

"That's good news," Cynder said.

"Yes it is," Spyro said.

They sat there talking, until the got tried. The sun was already down, and the both fell asleep; not before Spyro rubbed Cynder's belly one last time.

**End Chapter 1**

I hope yal enjoy this chapter, and the fist chapter of this book. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Please Read and Review.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	2. Chapter 2: Peaceful Serenity

Welcome to chapter 2 of my Fan fic. I hope yal enjoyed chapter 1, and I hope yal enjoy this chapter. On with chapter 2. This is going to be a slow chapter. You might want to skip this chapter if you don't want to read a romance chapter.

**Chapter 2: Peaceful Serenity**

Cynder woke up before Spyro, and looked at her belly. She was now about two weeks pregnant, and she saw that her belly was getting bigger. She stood up, and climbed off the bed; Cynder found it harder to get up and down the bed, but she wasn't completely unable to do it. Cynder walked too the kitchen, and grabbed her something to eat.

Spyro walked over to Cynder, and started rubbing her belly, and asked, "How is my love doing this morning?"

Cynder looked at him with those loving green eyes, and Spyro stared back at her with his loving purple eyes. Inu hasn't attack in a few days, and Spyro decided to take his love out of the house, and to somewhere very special. This day was going to be Spyro and Cynder's, and nothing was going to change that. After eating breakfast, Spyro and Cynder took off. It took Cynder a little extra time to get into the air, because of her pregnancy, but she got into the air, and followed Spyro.

Spyro led them to a crystal clear lake. It had trees around it that reflected into the clear blue water. There were purple and red flowers. There was one set that spelled Cynder and Spyro Forever.

Cynder looked at Spyro and he smiled at her. Cynder was loving it, because she never saw anything so beautiful in her life.

The trees reflected off the water beautifully, and you could see some flowers in the reflection of the water. Suddenly a splash came up, and hit Cynder in the face. She wonder what it was from; she looked into the water, and she saw her reflection. It showed a dark purple dragon; with white horns, and green eyes. Her red belly with a purple tint in it, and saw it was swollen some.

Cynder then saw Spyro come up to the surface. The water droplets he sent up caught the sun right, and shone like polished gems. Spyro then looked at her and spit some water into her face.

"What was that for?" Cynder asked.

Spyro looked at her and smiled. He then asked, "Well are you coming in, or are you going to just stand there?" Spyro then swished his tail, and sent water at Cynder.

Cynder looked at Spyro and said, "You're going to pay for that."

"Ha; you have to catch me," Spyro said mockingly.

Cynder went back and ran to the water, and jumped in. She then went over to Spyro. Spyro dived underwater. Cynder did the same, as she was trying to catch Spyro.

They swam around underwater for a couple of minutes; playing like kids. Spyro and Cynder met each other in the middle of the lake, and looked at each other with love in their eyes. They then came to the surface, and the water droplets they threw up; caught the sun, and shone like gems, but Spyro and Cynder didn't care about that; all they cared about was each other.

"Cynder; when I first saw your eyes when you were corrupted by Malefor; I knew I loved you. Then when you left the temple; I was so sad, but now, now. Cynder I LOVE YOU!!" Spyro said.

Cynder then looked into Spyro's eyes and said, "Oh Spyro. When you saved me; I loved you when I first saw you, but there was still some guiltiness in my heart, and I knew that I couldn't be with you then, but now. Spyro I love you to. Spyro and Cynder started kissing, as they were sitting in the water. The sun shone as the reflection on the water showed them kissing.

It seemed like decades that the sat there embracing each other. In fact Spyro and Cynder lost all track of time, because five hours past, as they were still embracing each other. Spyro and Cynder broke away from each other, and got out of the water. Spyro and Cynder shook them self's off.

Cynder looked at Spyro and said, "That was a wonderful felling."

Spyro then said, "I have another surprise." He made a tree appear and he laid under it. Cynder laid on her back under the tree with Spyro. Spyro started rubbing Cynder's belly, and before Spyro knew it. Clouds starting coming, They were are in different shapes, and Spyro and Cynder stated looking at them, while Spyro still rubbed Cynder's belly.

"This is nice," Spyro said.

"Yes it is," Cynder said.

Spyro then looked at her and said, "I'm glad we found each other. I don't know what I would have done; if I didn't find you. I love no one else; except you. Cynder I will always be yours.

Cynder looked at him with tears in her eyes. She then said, " Thank you Spyro. I will always love you too.

They then turned to the sky, and started watching the clouds, until the sun started going down. Spyro left Cynder, and went to get them some food. Spyro brought back five sheep. Spyro got one of them, and the other four went to Cynder.

They started eating, while the sun went down. The sun was red, and the sky had streaks of orange in it.

Then the sun went down, and a full moon came up. It shone a blue light that made a spot light on Spyro and Cynder. Spyro and Cynder saw the moon's reflection on the sparkling water. Spyro and Cynder started kissing again. Cynder then looked up at the sky, and saw a shooting star. She told Spyro, and Spyro looked up at the sky, and saw a shooting star. Spyro and Cynder saw another one. Then another, and another. It was meteor shower, as a lot of white stars started falling.

"What a beautiful night. My love," Cynder said passionate.

"Yes it is, but not as beautiful as you. Cynder; I love you," Spyro said with the same passion.

Cynder looked at Spyro with those loving green eyes, and Spyro met her gaze with his loving purple eyes. They started kissing as the stars fell behind them, and the moon shone on them. This was a night that they would never forget.

**End Chapter 2**

This is a romance chapter, and I enjoyed writing it. I thought sense Spyro and Cynder were a couple; they needed a little honeymoon chapter. I hope yal enjoy it, and Please Read and Review.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	3. Chapter 3: The Kidnapping

Welcome to Chapter 3 of Love is Amazing. I hope yal enjoyed the first two chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.

**Chapter 3: The Kidnapping**

Spyro and Cynder woke up at the same time. Spyro saw that he was on top of Cynder. Spyro rolled over off of Cynder, and blushed a little. Cynder just looked at him, and kissed him. Spyro and Cynder stood up, and saw that it was still a little dark. It was about an hour before the sun starting rising.

They sat there for an hour. Then they saw the sun starting to come up over the horizon, and it started making the sky a orange color. The sun was also an orange color. Spyro and Cynder loved looking at the sun rise. Spyro then looked down at the water, and saw that it was sparkling from the sun. Spyro then looked at Cynder, and Cynder turned her head to look at Spyro. Their gazes met again, and all they could see was love in each others eyes. Spyro then walked closer to Cynder, and Cynder did the same with Spyro. They sat next to each other, while they looked out across the lake, and looked at the sun rise.

Spyro then looked at Cynder and said, "I think it's time for us to leave. The Elder's might be wondering where we are."

Ok; Spyro," Cynder said.

Cynder and Spyro took off into the air. Cynder was starting to get use to the extra weight, so she didn't have much trouble getting into the air.

Spyro and Cynder flew back to their house. They made it there, and Spyro saw a note spelled out into rocks. It said,

"Spyro and Cynder. When you read this; the Elders want to see you at the temple." signed Terrador.

"I wonder what the want?" Cynder asked.

"I don't know, but I think we need to head to the Temple right away," Spyro said.

Spyro and Cynder took off, and headed to the Temple. Spyro was nervous; he didn't know why the Elders called him. "Did they find out about last night?" Spyro asked himself. Cynder and Spyro made it to the Temple, and saw Ignitus, Cyril, Volteer, Terrador, and Elder standing outside.

"Spyro you came" Elder said with some sadness in his voice.

"Of course I came. Now what is the problem?" Spyro said back.

Ignitus looked at him and said, "There has been a kidnapping, and we need you to go save him."

"Who?" asked Spyro.

"It was your step brother Sparx," Elder said.

Spyro was taking aback in shock of what he had heard.. It never hit him that Sparx could be kidnapped.

"Who did this?" Spyro asked in a angry voice.

"It was Inu's people. They wanted to trap you and Cynder, so he could have Cynder back, and have the most powerful dragon in all this realm. He heard that Cynder was pregnant, so she couldn't put up much of a fight," Cyril explained.

"Are you going?" Elder asked Spyro.

"Yes, but I need you to keep a watch out on Cynder while I'm gone."

"What!!" Cynder exclaimed, "I'm coming with you."

"I'm sorry Cynder, but I don't want you , or our kids getting hurt. I will be fine; I'm the purple dragon after all," Spyro said.

Before Cynder could protest; Ignitus but his paw on Cynder's shoulder. He then said, "Trust Spyro. He knows what he's doing."

Cynder looked up at Ignitus, and then looked at Spyro. She then said, "Ok I trust you, but hurry home. I don't like you being away."

Spyro went up to Cynder and hugged her. He then said, "I won't be gone too long. Good bye my love."

Spyro started kissing Cynder, and Cynder started kissing Spyro. They broke away, Elder told Spyro how do get to dombringer . He then said, "I will see yal soon."

Spyro jumped into the air, and started flying south, Spyro looked back, and saw Cynder standing there waving at him. Spyro said to himself, "Don't worry Cynder I won't take long."

**End Chapter 3**

I hope yal enjoyed Chapter 3. Now we have some action, and I thank everybody who read through the second chapter. Please Read and Review.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	4. Chapter 4: Traveling Companion

Welcome to chapter 4 of Love is Amazing. I hope yal enjoyed the first 3 chapters, and I hope you enjoy this one.

**Chapter 4: Traveling Companion**

It has been a week since since Spyro had left the temple, He found out that this was taking longer than he thought. Spyro then flew over a town, and he decided to land in their. Spyro flew back to the gate and landed in front of the gate.

"Who are you?" Guard one asked. Guardone was a big strong male. He was yellow-orange. His horns were white.

"Answer the question," Came Guard two's response. Spyro looked at guard two and saw she was a female. She wasn't has big as guard one, but she was beautiful. She was a light lemon yellow color. She had blue horns.

"I'm Spyro. I want to get into this town, so I can rest."

Guard one looked him over and said, "Nobody in the town has seen a purple dragon since Malefor."

Guard two looked at guard one and said, "Hunny! Let him enter."

"Fine, You may go in Spyro," Guard one said.

"Thank you," Spyro said back to them.

The gates swung open, and Spyro saw a really busy market place. He was thinking that two guards might be mates. Spyro heard a scream, and it broke him out of his thoughts. Spyro looked down a alley way, and saw a light black dragoness, and a big green male. The male kicked the dragoness onto the ground. She landed on her back, and the male started walking closer.

Spyro didn't like this, as he ran up to the dragoness. Spyro got in front of the dragoness, and blocked her from the dragon. The male tried to kick Spyro, but Spyro was to fast, and he dogged it. Spyro then punched him, and sent him flying backwards. Spyro flew after him, and kicked him into the ground. The male stood up, and ran away. Spyro turned around and looked at the dragoness. She was still on the ground; quaking in fear.

Spyro walked up to her and said, "My name is Spyro, and I won't hurt you. What is your name?"

"It's Shade, and thank you.

"Nice to meet you Shade," Spyro said.

They both looked at each, and then they turned to the street. Shade asked, "Where are you going?"

Spyro told her all what happen, and how he was going to Dombringer to save Sparx.

Shade looked at him, and asked, "May I go. My parents are there, and I want to save them." Shade told Spyro what happen to her parents.

"Sure," Spyro said.

Spyro went to the market, and grabbed him some food. Him and Shade then went outside the gate, and took off. They flew over Gilind, and continue forward. Spyro and Shade talked about their past. Shade was interested in Spyro, but when he told her about Cynder; she lost her interest.

Spyro and Shade found themselves a cave that was big enough for four big dragons. They went in, and saw that it was a nice cave. Spyro summoned some wood, and the breathed fire onto it. Shade was amazed, and she asked how he could do that. Spyro told her about that he could use these power, because he was the purple dragon.

Spyro and Shade laid down, and Spyro looked at the stars that where starting to come out. Spyro then looked over at Shade, but she was asleep. Spyro thought to him self, "I wish Cynder was out here with me, but she will give birth soon, and I will be so happy. Spyro watched the fire burn brightly. It lit the whole area; making an orangeish light over the area. Spyro was still thinking about Cynder, and how much he missed her. When he got done with his mission, he could see her again.

Spyro fell asleep, while still thinking about Cynder.

**End Chapter 4**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will have another one up soon. Please and Review.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	5. Chapter 5: The Rescue

Welcome to chapter 5 of Love is Amazing. I hope yal enjoyed the first four chapters. On with the story.

**Chapter 5: The Rescue**

Spyro woke up, and saw Shade sitting in the cave mouth. Spyro walked up to her, and looked out side. He saw that it had rain, while they were sleeping. Spyro looked over at Shade, and saw she was crying.

"What's wrong?" Spyro asked.

Shade said, "I have no mate, and I want to save my parents. I wish I was strong as you."

Spyro looked at her and said, "I know you will find a mate, and hey when we get done. You could come live in Warfang. That way our friendship won't die, and you can see Cynder."

"Thanks Spyro. I will take you up on that offer," Shade said.

Spyro and Shade left the cave, and headed to dombringer. They made it there, and saw that it was a fortress, and that it would be hard to enter it. Spyro saw some dragons standing outside the gate. Spyro took some roots that he made, and sent them after the dragons. The dragons got caught off guard; as the roots started wrapping them selves around them.

Spyro and Shade took off, and looked down to see the guards being strangled to death. They made it to the other side of the wall, and went to hide behind a house. They saw some young hatchlings running around, while the adults talked about their lives. Spyro saw that right across the street was an Inn.

Spyro and Cynder decided they would go in it to rest. They entered it, and saw a lot of dragons; male and female in their drinking. Spyro and Shade walked to the front counter, and asked for a place to stay. Spyro looked over to a group of dragons, and saw a midnight black dragon. He was getting beat up by the older dragons.

Spyro ran some roots over there and tied up the dragons. Spyro used a lighting bolt to kill them. The male dragon ran over to Spyro and said.

"Hi My name is Night.

"My name is Spyro,"

"Nice to meet you Spyro," Night said.

Night then saw Shade standing over at the bar watching Spyro. Their eyes met, and Spyro saw that they had undying love in them. It was the same look Spyro and Cynder give each other; while they are together. Night ran over to shade and said, "Hi; I'm Night. What is you name?"

"Shade." Shade then started rubbing against Night. They kissed each other, while Spyro walked over to Night. Spyro then said, "Night. Do you have any parents?"

"No. I'm alone." Night told them everything about his past.

Spyro then said, "Since you're in love with Shade, and you have no where to go. Why don't you come to Warfang with us. I need to go save someone first, but then I will heading back."

Night thought it over and said, "Eh! Why not."

The three left the inn, and headed to the main area. They sneaked passed some guards, and found the way to the dungeon. There where four guards standing around, and they looked tough, but Spyro was tougher. He attacked them killing them, and he took the keys off their bodies. Spyro ran with the keys in his mouth, and found a lot of dragons caged up. He released them, and found Sparx at the end.

Sparx was surprised to see Spyro. Spyro opened the door, and Sparx flew out to hug his brother. He then saw Shade and Night together, and said, "Night came in, and feed me all the butterflies that I can eat, while I was imprisoned."

Spyro said,"Sparx; sorry for cutting you off, but we need to go before the alarm sounds."

"To late. It already has," Night said.

"Let's get out of here," Spyro said.

They exited the dungeon, and entered the main hall, but when they got there they saw a big red, blue, and white dragon. He spoke in a deep voice, and he said, "You are not going anywhere. You will die here."

Spyro and the dragon got into their fighting stances. Spyro charged at the dragon, but the dragon dodged it. Minu counter attack with a kick, and it sent Spyro flying backwards into a wall The match went on for an half of a hour, and Spyro was started to get tired. Minu was also looking tired . They went after it for another ten minutes, and Spyro finally won, but at a price. He collapsed in exhaustion, and he passed out.

Spyro woke up, and found he was out side the city. He looked around, and saw Shade and Night standing over him. Spyro's head was all fuzzy. He then asked what happen, and both Night and Shade told him. Spyro stood up, but he was still tired, as he fell on the ground again. Sparx flew up to him, and said, "Thank you for saving me, and how is Cynder?"

Spyro told Sparx that she was going to lay her eggs soon, and he was going to be there. Spyro finished his sentence, and fell asleep. He slept peacefully through the night.

**End Chapter 5**

I hope yal enjoy this chapter, and I will have another up soon. Please Read and Review.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome Home

Welcome to chapter 6 of my fan fiction. I hope yal enjoyed the first 5 chapters, and I hope you enjoy this one. On with the chapter.

**Chapter 6: Welcome Home**

Spyro woke up the next morning, and saw the sun was starting to rise. He still hurt some, but he was well enough to stand up. Spyro looked around, and saw Sparx asleep under a leaf, and Night and Shade were sleeping beside each other. He looked at them, and watched Night rolled over. Shade then woke up, and saw Night beside her. She rolled over, and stood up. Night stood up also, and saw Spyro looking at around the area deep in thought.

Shade and Night looked at him and asked, "What are you thinking about Spyro?"

Spyro responded, "I was just thinking about Cynder. She is now a month pregnant, and I want to get home to see her," Spyro said.

Spyro went to wake up Sparx, while Night and Shade stood next to each other, and they started kissing each other. Spyro woke Sparx, and went back over to where Shade and Night was. They were sitting there looking at each other.

Sparx came up, and was ready to go. Spyro, Sparx, Night, and Shade took off heading back to Warfang.

**Meanwhile**

Cynder woke up early this morning, and she was eating her some breakfast. She was thinking that now she was one month pregnant, and wondering if Spyro would come back soon. A knock came at the door. The door open, and it was Elder. Elder looked at Cynder, and Cynder could see happiness in his eyes.

Elder then said, "I have some good news for you. Cyril just saw Spyro, and estimated that it would take him to the afternoon for him to return, and he is bringing some friend with him."

Cynder was over joyed with this news, as she ran up and hugged Elder. She then started crying tears of joy. Elder didn't mind, because he knew what this felling was; he felt it when he was Cynder's age. Elder just held her, and let her cry. Cynder then stopped, and Elder released her. Cynder then looked at Elder and asked, "May I go stand outside and wait on him?"

"Yes! I will send someone with some food for you, so you don't have to come back in the temple," Elder said.

"Thank you Elder," Cynder said.

Elder moved away from the door, and Cynder ran outside. She past Ignatius , Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador, and then she left through the front door. She then went on top of a building to watch for her love to return. The sun was getting high above her, and she could tell it was getting close to noon.

**Meanwhile**

Spyro was trying to hurry as fast as he can. Night and Shade tried to keep up, but they fell behind, Sparx kept up, but not that well. Spyro could see Warfang in the distance. It was getting late, and Warfang was getting closer. Spyro could see someone sitting on top of one of the building, but he couldn't make out who. The sun was setting when he made it close to Warfang. Spyro then saw that it was Cynder sitting there.

Spyro gained another boost of speed, and he entered Warfang heading towards were Cynder was. Cynder jumped onto the ground, and Spyro dived after her. He pulled up, so he wouldn't hit the ground, and started landing. Spyro and Cynder's eyes never broke away. Spyro could see Cynder had extreme happiness and love in her eyes. Cynder could see the same in Spyro's

Spyro landed, and they both ran to each other. Spyro and Cynder embraced each other, and they both started crying tears of joy. Night and Shade landed next to Spyro, and they saw Spyro and Cynder hugging each other.

Shade looked at Night and said, "This must be his mate"

"I would guess so," Night said.

Cynder and Spyro released each other, and Spyro turned to Night and Shade. Spyro then said, "This is my mate. Her name is Cynder. Cynder this is Night and Shade. They helped me rescue Sparx, and they took care of me when I passed out when I fought the boss of the area."

Cynder looked at them and said, "Hi, and welcome to Warfang."

Elder walked up, and called Spyro over, and he said, "You can go to your house, and sleep. Why don't you take Shade and Night as well. You have two bed rooms don't you? Tomorrow we will have a meeting to talk to you and Sparx about if yal found anything.

"Yes! Sir ," Spyro said.

Spyro ran over to Cynder and pulled her to the side. Spyro told her what Elder said, and how he wants Night and Shade to stay with us. Cynder agreed, and Spyro went over to Night and Shade; he told them about everything. They agreed, and Spyro took off. He was followed by Night, Shade, and Cynder.

They made it back to the house, and Spyro showed Night and Shade where they were going to sleep at. Night and Shade took the middle bed room. Spyro and Cynder went to the back master bed room.

Night and Shade fell asleep, but Spyro and Cynder didn't. Spyro started rubbing Cynder's belly; which was now swollen, because of her being pregnant a month. Cynder loved the felling, as she just closed her eyes, and let Spyro keep doing it. Soon Spyro and Cynder got tired, and they fell asleep.

**End Chapter 6**

I hope yal enjoyed this Chapter. I will have a new one up soon. Please Read and Review.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	7. Chapter 7: Special Meeting

Welcome to chapter 7 of Love is Amazing. I hope yal enjoyed 1-6, and I hope you enjoy this one.

**Chapter 7: Special Meeting**

Spyro and Cynder woke up a little late that morning, and got off the bed. Spyro looked at his love, and her swollen belly. Cynder was now a month pregnant, but she was still has beautiful as she was when Spyro fell in love with her. Cynder looked at Spyro, and they locked gazes on each other. Cynder and Spyro then heard something that sounded like crashing of dishes. They both ran into the kitchen, and saw a dish broken on the floor, and Shade was bleeding a little.

Cynder looked at her and asked, "What happen in here?"

"I was trying to get me some breakfast, but I dropped the dish, and it cut me when it broke. Night ran into the room to see what had happened. Shade explained what had happened, and Spyro and Cynder just watched them, Night when up there, and kissed Shade. She cooed, and kissed Night.

"That's nice. Isn't it Spyro," Cynder said.

"Yes it is," Spyro said as he rubbed Cynder belly.

Both Shade and Night saw this, and noticed that Cynder's belly was swollen. Shade then asked, "How many months pregnant are you?"

"One," Cynder said.

"That's nice that you and Spyro will have children in a couple months time.

"I know it's great," Spyro said as he rubbed Cynder belly some more.

Night and Shade saw that Cynder was loving that, as Cynder closed her eyes, and started cooing.

A knock came on the door, and Cynder opened her eyes. Spyro stopped rubbing her belly, and ran over to the door. He open it, and saw Elder standing there. Elder looked over the mates, and said "It's time for the meting; come with me."

All six; counting Sparx; went to the golden temple. There they met the other Elders, and they all went inside the building. They were lead to a room; with a golden table. All the dragons sat down, and started the meting. Sparx laid on the table.

"Right let's start with you Sparx. What did you see?" Elder said.

Sparx told him all that he saw, and all that he heard. Then Elder turned to Spyro, Night, and Shade, and asked them the same. They each responded; saying how the saved Sparx.

The Elders talked amongst them selves. They then told all five that they could go, because they had to think for a while. The five then what he said, and left.

Elder then turned to Cyril and asked, "So what do you think of this?"

Terrador shouted, "This is an outrage!!!"

Ignitus turned to Terrador and said, "I know my friend, but all we can do is hope Cynder and Spyro can save us.

"You forget one thing Ignitus," Volteer said. Ignitus looked at him and asked, "What?" Volteer answered, "Cynder is pageant, so it will be hard for her to fight, and when she lays the eggs she will stay with them, so it will be a few months, before she can go again."

"Volteer is right," said Elder, "It will be hard for her."

"I guess all we do is wait," Ignitus said.

"We can,"

"We have to," Elder said cutting Terrador off.

"Fine," Terrador said.

"It's finished. We will wait until Cynder eggs hatch. Everyone agree?" Elder said.

The all said, "We agree."

Elder dismiss the meting, and went out said. The other Elders went off to do other things.

The five reached Spyro's house, but the sun was starting to set. They went into the house, and Spyro and Cynder went to the back bedroom, and fell asleep. Shade and Night did the same thing. Sparx went into his own little room, and fell asleep. The sun went down, and they slept peaceful.

**End Chapter 7**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will have another one up soon. Please Read and Review.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	8. Chapter 8: Birthday

Welcome to chapter 8 of my Spyro Fan fic. I hope everybody has enjoyed the first seven chapters. On with chapter 8

** This will also be a short chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Birthday**

A couple of months have past, and Cynder's belly was getting a lot more swollen. It has been almost nine months that Cynder was pregnant, and now the time for her to lay her eggs, was soon forthcoming. Spyro and Cynder were getting excited about it. All the Elder's were also excited about it also, because there will be new dragons to teach. Elder checked in with Cynder every day, so he could see how she was doing.

"Spyro," Cynder said, "I think the eggs will come in a week or two, and when they hatch we will have children of our own."

Spyro looked at her and said, "I know. It will be an awesome time, and I will be at your side all the way."

Cynder kissed Spyro and said, "Thank you. I would be so happy if you were."

Spyro and Cynder went to bed, because the sun was going down.

Spyro woke up the next morning, and went out side. It was the beginning of spring, and all the trees were making leaves. The flowers were also in bloom, and everything had a pungent spring aroma. It was a nice beautiful day, and the wind started blowing lightly.

Cynder walked up to him, and started rubbing up against him, as they both looked out at the flowers, and smelled the spring air. The wind had a bit of a chill in it, but overall pleasant . The wind started blowing the flowers; it was a wonderful sight to see. The grass was a dark shade of green, the trees were brown with little blooms on them. The flower were different colors: there were blue ones, green ones, and red ones.

Night and Shade looked out and saw Spyro and Cynder.

Night looked back at Shade and said, "I think we need two leave them alone."

"I agree," Shade said.

Spyro and Cynder went back into the house, and fell asleep.

The week pasted, and Cynder was getting close to laying her eggs. Spyro and Cynder were out on a walk; when she felt the eggs shift. She knew then that the eggs were coming. She looked at Spyro; then a look of pain shot across her face. She then said, "I think the eggs are coming Spyro."

Sure enough the eggs started coming, as Cynder started grunting and groaning in pain. Blood came out, before Spyro could see the first egg. Cynder laid her first egg, and then she felt another one come. She laid her second one with a lot of pain. The third one came out a lot easier, but by that time Cynder was getting extremely tired . Then she had a lot of trouble with the forth one. When she laid it, she was about to pass out, but their was still one more. The fifth one started coming out, but it was hard for Cynder. Cynder had Spyro next to her, so him being their gave her extra strength to lay the last egg. The last egg came out, and Cynder passed out with exhaustion.

Spyro looked over the eggs, and saw that they were in five different colors. The first which Spyro had never seen before was a solid gold egg, the next one was a sliver egg, the third was a bronze egg, the forth was a black egg, and the fifth was a white egg.

"Our children," Spyro said with joy in his voice.

He laid down next to their mother, and fell asleep. It seemed like everything in the world was right. The sun went down on their day.

**End Chapter 8**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will try to get a new one up soon.

**Hinu Hyuga.**


	9. Chapter 9: Deadly Storm

Welcome to chapter 9 of my Spyro fan fic. I hope yal enjoyed Chapters 1-8, and I hope you enjoy this one. One with the chapter.

**Chapter 9: Deadly Storm**

Spyro was awaken by something dropping on is nose. He stood up, and looked around for what it was. He then looked over at Cynder, and saw that she was trying to gather her eggs. She had one egg in between her front legs, and one between her back legs. Suddenly the sun disappeared from where Spyro was sleeping at. Spyro looked up at the sky, and saw that there were evil looking storm clouds coming in their direction. The wind then started blowing ferociously, and the tree were shaking violently. Spyro ran over there, and helped Cynder get the eggs, but one was left. He held them the same way Cynder was doing. Then out of nowhere Elder came running up. He told them how a deadly storm had arose, and told them they needed to get back to safety.

Spyro knew that, but he couldn't do anything. He had two eggs, Cynder had two eggs, but that left one that nobody could pick up. Elder decided to help them out, so he took the last egg, and lifted himself into the air. Spyro and Cynder did the exact same thing, as the were heading back to their house.

Elder could see the spot that they were standing at just got hit with heavy rain. Then a huge gust of wind came at them. It threaten to push them backwards, but they were able to fly through it. Then the rain started coming down lightly. Spyro, Cynder, and Elder could see the house, and Night and Shade standing outside watching them. Lighting flashed, and thunder rumbled. The wind started blowing violently at their house. Spyro, Cynder, and Elder were able to get into the house, and close the door.

The rain started pouring down, as they listened. BOOM!!! went the thunder, as the rain was pouring down hard. Then their was some flashes of lighting, and Spyro heard something like a tree breaking in half. He looked around, and saw all five eggs sitting in the room, and Shade and Night started looking at them. Shade then said, "So these are your's and Cynder's eggs. They're really beautiful."

"Yeah congrats," Night said.

Elder then looked over at Cynder and said, " You will have wonderful children when these eggs hatch. We can't wait to see them."

Cynder looked at everybody and said, "Thank you everyone." Cynder started rubbing against Spyro. Spyro was still grasping the concept of him being a father, and he didn't notice Night, Shade, and Elder was congratulation him also.

"Spyro," Cynder said.

"What! Oh sorry; I was just thinking."

Cynder looked in his eyes, and said, "Thank you for everything you have done for me, I want you to know that you're the best mate ever."

"Thank you Cynder for always being their for me also," Spyro said.

They started kissing each other passionate. It was a wonderful felling for them.

All of them soon went to sleep, and the storm continued outside.

**End Chapter 9**

I hope you liked this chapter, and I will get another up, as soon as I can. Please Read and Review

**Hinu Hyuga**


	10. Chapter 10: Aftermath

Welcome to Chapter 10 of my Spyro the Dragon fan fic. I hope yal enjoyed the first nine chapter, and I hope yal enjoy this one. On with Chapter 10.

**Chapter 10: Aftermath**

Spyro woke up the next morning, and looked outside. He saw that it was raining lightly, but it wasn't as hard as it was last night. He looked around the room, and saw Night and Shade asleep next to each other. Elder was asleep next to the window, and Cynder was curled up next to her eggs.

Spyro stood up and stretched out. He headed to the window, and looked out it. The clouds were a dull gray color, and there was no sign of the sky. You couldn't see the sun which made the day look dull, and boring.

He then heard someone stir. He looked around and saw Cynder yawning, She then stood up, and stretched her back out. Spyro watched her. How beautiful she was, her purple wings, her dark purple scales, and her red chest. Cynder looked over at Spyro and smiled at him, before she started moving the eggs towards each other. She finished her task, and walked over to Spyro. Rubbing up against his side; she said, "Good morning my love."

"Good morning to you to Cynder," Spyro responded back. He then kissed her on the cheek. She giggled a little, before kissing Spyro. They started kissing each other with a passion; it was a wonderful moment; they still couldn't get past how much they love each other.

Cynder looked at Spyro and said, "Remember when I got knocked out by Gaul; I still remember it, as like it was yesterday. Then I had to knock you out of dark mode."

"Yeah I remember. I was really angry at him, because he knocked you out. I killed him you know," Spyro said,

"I know," Cynder said as she looked into Spyro's purple eyes. The stood their, until Night and Shade woke up. Elder woke up next, and saw Spyro and Cynder looking at each other. He then looked over at the eggs, and saw the Gold Egg.

He ran over and told Spyro and Cynder,"The Gold Egg is a really rare egg for a dragon to have, It's produced from extreme love between mates. It's the same love I see in both of you. I wonder how the egg will grow into a dragon? Anyway we have to wait a few weeks before it hatches."

"I think we need to see what happened outside," Cynder said.

"You're right Cynder," Spyro said.

Night, Shade, Spyro, Cynder, and Elder went outside, and saw that there was a lot of trees knocked down. The lakes at big debris in them. It looked like it would take a while for the trees to break down.

Spyro then had an idea. He stared at the trees, and breathed fire at their direction. The trees caught fire, and burned into ash. The nutrients soaked into the ground. He then then burned all the other trees, and then summoned more trees up using the power of nature. When he finished he was a little tired.

Elder looked at all four of them and said, "I need to get back to Warfang. Ignitus might want to know whats going on."

All four said bye to Elder, as he left. Spyro, Night, Shade, and Cynder went back to their house. There was nothing to do, and the sun was setting. The stormed clouds came back in, and it started raining again. All four fell asleep

**End Chapter 10**

I hope yal enjoyed this chapter, and I will have another one up soon. Please Read and Review.

**Hinu Hyuga**

**P.S. My last few chapter have been short one, but I will start writing longer one soon.**


	11. Chapter 11: Hatch Day

Welcome to chapter 11 of my Spyro fan fic. I hope yal enjoyed the first 10 chapters. Now on with the chapter

**Chapter 11: Hatch Day**

A couple of weeks had past since the storm, and the day of Spyro's and Cynder's eggs hatching was about to come. Spyro and Cynder were so excited, because they will have children of their own. Spyro and Cynder could see Shade was pregnant. Shade was about a month pregnant, and Night was happy; just like Spyro was. Spyro saw this, and remembered when Cynder was pregnant, but now they were about to have children, and Spyro was happier than he had ever been; except for when he married Cynder. Cynder and Spyro were going to take care of their children with great care. Today was not the day of the hatching, so Spyro and Cynder decided to sleep. They went back to the bedroom, and they fell asleep. Night and Shade headed to Warfang to do some things.

Spyro and Cynder heard something; they looked around and saw that the gold egg was shaking. Spyro and Cynder stood up, and walked over to the gold egg. It started shaking more, and then a crack appeared in the egg's shell. Then another crack, and another; the egg crack open, and Spyro looked at the baby dragon. It was a gold color, it's wings were gold, it's eyes were a light gold, it had gold talons, and it had little gold spikes. Cynder went over and checked it's gender, and saw that it was a female.

"Can you think of any names Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"Yes! I was thinking Kichey," Spyro said.

Cynder looked at him and said, "I like it, that's her name.

While they were talking the sliver egg started shaking, and a crack formed in it's shell. Then it crack open, and they saw a little sliver dragon. It had a sliver body, sliver wings, it's eyes were a light sliver/gray color, and it had sliver talons and spikes.

Cynder went over and checked it's gender, and saw it was a male.

"I think I name this one Inzu," Cynder said.

"I like it," Spyro said.

The bronze egg was next, as it shook. It then had a crack form in it. The crack got bigger, as the egg cracked open. Out came a little bronze dragon, with a bronze body, and wings. It's eyes were a dark bronze color. It had bronze talons, and bronze spikes. Cynder checked the gender, and saw it was a female.

"Let's name her Crystal," Spyro said."

"That's a nice name," Cynder said back to Spyro.

A few minutes later the black and white eggs both shook. The eggs got a crack in their shell, and they shook some more. Then they cracked open showing a white dragon, out of the white egg and out of the black egg was a black dragon.

Spyro checked the gender of the white dragon, and saw it was a female, while Cynder checked the gender of the black dragon, and saw it was a male. Spyro and Cynder decided to call the white one Yin, and the black one Yang.

Yin was a pure white dragon. She had white body, with white wings;, her eyes were a little black, and her talons were white. The spikes down her body was also white.

Yang was a pure black dragon, he had a black body, black wings, his eyes were a light white, and his talons were black. The spikes down his body was black as well.

Cynder watched as they walked over to the other three, and started playing with each other. Spyro and Cynder were standing over at the remains of the eggs, and they were looking at their children fight each other.

Then the gold one came over and looked at Cynder like she was hungry. Cynder ran outside, and picked up a sheep; that Spyro and her didn't finish eating. The little dragons saw the sheep, and started digging right into it. The day was getting late, and the little dragons were already getting tired. Kichey, Inzu, and Crystal were asleep. Yin and Yang finish eating, and they fell asleep.

Cynder and Spyro looked at their children. Shade and Night came in late that day from Warfang, and saw Spyro and Cynder looking at five baby dragons. Shade and Night looked at Spyro and Cynder, as the congratulated them. Everybody then went to sleep. Shade and Night went into the bedroom, and Cynder and Spyro slept by their babies.

The sun went down on a wonderful day.

**End Chapter 11**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will try to get another one up soon. Please Read and Review.

**Hinu Hyuga**

**P.S. Inzu doesn't belong to me. He belong to the user Attck Inuzuka**


	12. Chapter 12: Earth Realm

Welcome to Chapter 12 of my fan fic. I hope yal enjoyed the first 11 chapters. Now on with chapter 12.

**Chapter 12: Earth Realm**

It's been about two weeks, since Spyro and Cynder's eggs had hatched. The dragons are now old enough to eat meat; that Spyro and Cynder catch, but they're not old enough to follow Spyro and Cynder into realms. That's a dilemma, because Spyro had talked to Elder, and Inu has struck the Earth Realm. Cynder knew this, but she didn't know what to do with the children. Spyro and Cynder tried to figure it out, when Shade said, "I'll watch them for you. I'm sure Night would like to help to, and it will give me some experience for when I have my children."

"Yeah I'll help," Night said.

Cynder looked at them and said, "Thank you. Are you ready to go Spyro?"

Kichey ran up to Cynder and asked, "Where are you going mommy?"

Cynder looked down at her and licked her on top of her head, and said, "Mommy and Daddy need to go do some business. We will be back soon."

"Okay," Kichey said. She ran back to her sisters.

Cynder then heard something like growling, and saw Yang and Yin starring at each other. They were in their fighting stance. The two little dragons charged at each other, and collided into each other. They started wrestling each other; Yin was on top for a little while, but then Yang got her off of him, and got on top of Yin. Yin couldn't get up, because Yang was bigger than her.

"I win," Yang said.

"Ok fine. Now get off me!" Yin said to Yang.

Cynder called over to Yang and said, "Get off her Yang."

"Yes mother," Yang said as he got off Yin.

Yin stood up, and kissed her brother. Spyro just laughed a little at the sight.

Shade look over at Cynder and said, "Don't worry I will take care of them. Look Night is already getting along with them."

Cynder looked over and saw Night laying on his stomach, and the little dragons were running over to him, and started climbing on him.

Cynder looked at the sight, and said to Spyro, "He's being a better father then you Spyro." Cynder laughed.

"I guess he is," Spyro said back to Cynder.

Shade looked at Spyro and said, "He will be a father, but to our children not yours."

"I know," Spyro said.

"We need to leave, so we can get that portal closed," Cynder said.

Spyro and Cynder said goodbye to their kids, and went through the door. They flew to the portal realm, and saw Elder standing there waiting on them.

"Hello Elder," Spyro and Cynder both said.

Elder looked at them and said, "Good morning Spyro and Cynder. The Earth Realm is being attacked. I need yal to go in and stop Inu's shadow dragons."

"Yes sir!" Spyro and Cynder said.

Spyro and Cynder went through the portal, and entered the Earth Realm. There were a lot of rocks around. The ground was hard and dry, and they could see some enemies ahead of them. Spyro and Cynder started running down the path; when they ran into a gap. They saw rocks so they could get jump across. They had a better idea, and took off into the air, and started flying over the gap, but a big wind enemy was on the other side, and he blew them backwards to the platform.

"Dang that's not going to work," Spyro said.

"I guess we need to use the rocks to get across," Cynder told Spyro.

They walked over to the rocks, and started jumping on them. Spyro was in the lead, and when he jumped on a rock; Cynder would jump on the one behind him. Cynder then felt a shaking under her, as well as Spyro. They then saw that the rocks they were standing was about to fall. They jumped across the gap really fast, so they wouldn't fall to their deaths. They made it to the other side, and killed the wind enemy. They then saw the rocks fall into the infinite abyss. They then started running forward, until the castle came into sight. There was a big enemy standing there waiting on them. He was a giant lion; with blood on his claws, a blood red mane, and blood red eyes.

He ran after Spyro, so fast he just disappeared, and he smacked Spyro; sending him flying fifteen feet backwards. The Lion hit Cynder with the same force, and she was sent backwards, and landed on top of Spyro. All Spyro said was, "Ug."

Cynder stood up, and looked at Spyro; she then asked, "Are you okay Spyro?"

"Yeah fine," Spyro said.

The lion ran up to them, and picked them up in his mouth, and through them against the wall. Spyro and Cynder was getting really tired of this, and they were starting to hurt. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, and nodded. Suddenly a black aura surrounded them. Their eyes turned white, and their bodies turned black, and their speed, strength and agility was increased .

They both ran after the lion, and started trying to hit it, but they could never hit it. They tried their powers, but the lion dodged that as well. The Lion then ran up, and kicked Spyro and Cynder into the wall. Spyro and Cynder hit the wall hard, and fell unto the ground.

"How can we beat him?" Cynder asked Spyro.

Spyro looked at her and said, "We must use that power."

"NO!! You don't mean Level 2. Do you? It might kill us," Cynder said worried.

"We have no choice Cynder," Spyro said back to her.

"Okay I trust you Spyro," Cynder said back to him.

Spyro stood there, and started charging power; a black and purple aura surrounded him; Cynder stood their and started charging her power. She had a black and dark purple aura surrounded her.

The aura's then went into their bodies, and caused them to change. Spyro grew his talons larger, his tail got bigger, and the spikes on his back turned into blades. Cynder under went to same transformation as Spyro. She had her horns get bigger as well, and the were as sharp as razor blades. They both got their strength, speed, and agility greatly increased. They ran after the Lion, but the lion was still a little faster, as he dodged the melee attacks. Spyro and Cynder saw this, and jumped away. They then charged their auras; the black and purple auras ran into each other, and started forming a giant black and purple orb. Spyro and Cynder launched it at the Lion. The Lion dodged it, but the orb homed, so it came back and hit the Lion. It killed the Lion in one hit, and it's body disappeared.

Spyro and Cynder went back to normal mode, and ran forward to the castle. They entered the castle, and saw the King and Queen was untied, but the prince was gone.

Cynder looked at the Queen and asked, "Where is the prince?"

"I don't know," Queen said.

They then heard something in the next room. All four ran to the door, and found it locked; Spyro launched a spear at the door, and light was let in.

"What are you doing Son?" King said.

The Prince turned around and saw his parents standing there watching him make love with the Shadow Dragoness.

"Dad!! It's it's," Prince couldn't say anything.

"Get over here son, and get off her," King said to him.

The Prince did what his dad said, and the shadow dragoness didn't like that. She attacked the King, but Spyro stepped in the way, and made a tree appear. The dragoness didn't like that, so she charged at Spyro instead.

Spyro and the dragoness spared for an hour. He then killed her, and the earth power was released. Spyro got the ability to summon rocks, and split the ground. Cynder also got the ability. Cynder figured out that she got all the powers that Spyro has, because her choker can hold the power. Spyro and Cynder saw the portal open up in the throne room. Spyro and Cynder told the family, and left the realm, but not before hearing the arguing of the royal family about what the prince did.

The black aura disappeared from around the portal. Spyro and Cynder took off into the air, and went back home.

When they got home; they opened the door, and saw there was nobody there. Spyro and Cynder went in the living room, and suddenly the were attack out of nowhere by their kids.

"So mom. Did your business go well?" Kichey asked being on top of her.

Yes! It did Kichey," Cynder said back to her as she picked Kichey off her.

The five kids yawned and went to the back bed room. Shade and Night then walked up and said, "They have a lot of energy, but the get tired after a while."

"I know," Cynder said.

Shade and Night told them both goodnight, and retired to their bedrooms. Spyro and Cynder went to their bed room, and saw the kids sleeping on the bed. Spyro and Cynder climbed on the bed, and Spyro slept by his boys, and Cynder slept by her girls. They both fell asleep with their tails around their kids.

**End Chapter 12**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I will get another up soon. Please Read and Review.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	13. Chapter 13: Wind Realm

Welcome to chapter 13 of my fan fic. I hope yal enjoyed the first 12. Now on with the chapter.

**Chapter 13: Wind Realm**

Spyro woke up the next morning, and saw Cynder and his kids gone. He jumped off the bed, and ran into the living room. He didn't see them in there, so he looked out the window, and saw them running around in the grass that grew next to their house. The grass was a nice hue of light green, and there were flowers growing. Spyro could fell a light breeze on his face, and watched his kids laughing.

Spyro grabbed him some breakfast, and went outside. When he did; his kids saw him, and ran up to him. They started rubbing up against Spyro. Some of them also climbed up Spyro's tail, and climbed on his head. Cynder walked over, and kissed Spyro. The kids just laughed, and started playing on top of Spyro some more. It wasn't long before Shade and Night came outside. Shade was looking about two months pregnant, and Night had a half sleep half awake look on his face. Night yawned, and showed his rows of pointy teeth. Shade didn't pay any attention to him, as she looked at both Spyro and Cynder. Then she saw the kids on top of Spyro, and laughed a little at the site. She then said, "Spyro is becoming a climbing toy." Cynder and the kids both laughed at her joke.

The wind was just a blowing, and it smelled like new spring flowers. All nine loved it out here, because it's so peaceful. Now the Shade and Night had gotten permission from the Elders of Warfang to live with Spyro and them; it's now even more fun.

The wind then had a change, and it felt like something evil was in the air. Elder ran up, and saw Spyro and Cynder. He then saw all their kids on top of Spyro. He looked at Spyro and said, "You need to get the kids off of you. There is a business matter you have to do.

"What do you have to do Father?" both Yang and Yin said at the same time.

"I have some work. I'll tell yal when yal get older," Spyro said.

"Ok dad," Yang said.

Spyro laid down, and the dragons jumped off of him. Spyro and Cynder kissed their kids, and the kids ran over to Shade and Night.

"Take care," Shade said.

"We will," Cynder said back.

Spyro, Cynder, and Elder left for the portal realm, so Spyro and Cynder could close the Wind Realm. The three made it there, and saw the portal had a black aura around it. It was blowing out wind, and it controls the wind in this world.

All the realms control some part of the Dragon Realm. The water realm does the ocean, and streams. Fire does lave and anything with fire.

Spyro and Cynder entered the Wind Realm, and saw that there was tornadoes all over the place. They saw a big whirlwind guarding the castle, and some of the enemies were protected by some of the tornadoes. Spyro and Cynder tried to fly, but the wind was so strong; that they couldn't stay in the air that long. They landed back on the ground, and decided to run through the area. They ran through the area, and killed some of the enemies that was in their way. It was a hard time, because the enemies were in the tornadoes, and it's hard fighting the enemies. They then saw that the giant whirlwind was a monster.

"How are we going to defeat this thing?" Cynder asked Spyro.

Spyro looked at her and said, "I don't really know. I; WATCH OUT!!!"

The monster sent a strong wind, with some rocks towards Cynder, but she dodged them, and jumped into the wind. Spyro watched her spin around and around, but never laid a hit on the monster. Spyro then had an idea; he jumped into the wind and went into the eye of the whirlwind. He saw the giant monster, and dived right at him. Spyro then started beating up the monster, and before long he was dead. The wind stopped and dropped Spyro and Cynder onto the ground. They landed down on their feet, and ran into the castle. There they saw the King, Queen, and Prince tied up.

The King was a bright green color with the wind symbol on his right front leg, The Queen was a darker green, and she had the wind symbol on her back, and the Prince was the two colors of His mother and dad. He had the symbol on his horns.

Spyro saw the shadow dragoness just laying around. It looked like she was waiting on them, and she was ready to fight. She stood up and charged at Spyro, but Cynder stepped in front of Spyro, and took the attack. Cynder was trying to prove that Spyro wasn't the only one who could fight.

Cynder looked at Spyro and asked, "Mine if I fight her. I haven't gotten to fight in a long time."

Spyro looked at her and nodded, he then said, "Ok, but be careful.

"I know," Cynder said.

The shadow dragoness, and Cynder went at it, while Spyro untied the prisoners. The King, Queen and Prince was impressed with Cynder's fighting, and the king said, "She is a good fighter. Isn't that you mate Spyro?"

Spyro looked at him and said, "Yes! It is. How did you know?"

"Elder told me," King said.

"Ok," Spyro said.

Cynder and the shadow dragoness went on for a while, but in the end Cynder won. The power were released, and both of them got there wind powers. Spyro then walked over to Cynder, but the prince also walked over and said to Cynder, "Well you are a fine beauty. Do you want to go out with me?"

Spyro heard this, and snapped at the prince. He said, "That's my mate, and you can't have her." The prince stepped away from Cynder, and looked at Spyro. The King then called the prince back, and the portal opened. Spyro and Cynder walked through the portal, after saying good bye to the family.

They were back in the portal realm, and saw that the black aura was gone. Spyro and Cynder then flew back to their house, and saw their kids playing on the grass with Night. Shade was watching them, because she couldn't play, because of her pregnancy. Spyro and Cynder started landing down;when their kids ran up to them. The girls went over to Cynder, and the boys went over to Spyro. The all hugged each other, and Spyro saw a scrape down Yang's side, and a cut down Yin's leg. Cynder saw it as well, and called Yang over to her. The dragons told them how they were practicing their fighting skills, and it went a little too far. Cynder then bent down, and touched her noise to the wounds on each of them, and healed them right up. Spyro and Cynder saw that the sun was about to set, so they got their kids inside, feed them, and then all of them went to sleep. Night and Shade went into their bedroom a little later than Spyro and Cynder. They all fell asleep peacefully.

**End Chapter 13**

I hope yal enjoyed this chapter, and I will have another one up as soon as I can. Please Read and Review.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	14. Chapter 14: Romantic Walk

Welcome to Chapter 8 of my Fan Fiction. I hope yal enjoy this chapter. On with the Chapter.

**Note This is a chapter that I'm putting here to do a love story between Night and Shade. **

**Chapter 14: Romantic Walk.**

Spyro and Cynder woke up and saw Night and Shade. Spyro and Cynder's kids were still asleep. Cynder then asked Shade, "How did you get pregnant?" Spyro was wondering the same question.

Shade looked at Night, and Night nodded. She then said, "Let me tell you. Do remember the tine we left off, and wasn't seen for a while. Here is what happened."

**Flash Back**

"Night and I woke up before you two. We decided to go look around Warfang, and spend some more time with each other, because the only time we spent together was during the flight back here. We ate us some breakfast, and then left, and flew to Warfang. We landed at the main gate, and the guards let us inside the city.

Warfang had rebuilt it's self since Malefor's attack. Night and I knew all about it, because the Elder of my city had told me all about it, and then I told Night. We saw some big buildings; they were white, and had a little yellow in them. We didn't see many dragons walking around, as I thought to see. I did see Volteer and Cyril talking about some complicated things. Night and I then found ourselves walking down a street, and ended up at the center of the city. We saw a statue dedicated to yal. It was yal standing their in victory over the evil Malefor. We looked at the plaque and it said "Here is the heroes of Warfang. This statue is for Spyro and Cynder. It's to remind us that they saved this city from the Darkness."

We already knew that from what we had learned. Then we walked to the big Gold and White Temple; it was huge with a big gold cross on the front of it. We have been in there one time, because the meeting with us, yal and the Elders.

Then Night thought it would be a great idea to go somewhere alone, because you can't have alone time in a city were everyone can see you, so we decided to leave Warfang. We took off from the middle of town, and flew into the air.

We headed out, and found a great grass area for us to lay down at. It had some of the most beautiful flowers in it. There were red one, green ones, and blue ones. The grass felt good under our feet, and the wind was blowing lightly. There were some trees that provide us some shade with green leaves. I laid down, and Night went to gather some wood. He grabbed enough, so he could keep a fire going. He then put the wood on the ground, and breathed some fire on it. The wood caught on fire, and lit the place up. We then grabbed us something to eat and laid under the trees to eat it.

While we were eating the sun started going down, and the fire was burning brightly, and was the only light that was left. It danced in the night, there was an orangeish glow; that made the flowers look a orange color. We looked at each other, and started kissing each other passionately. We were coated in the orange light the fire was putting out, and the stars were out, but we didn't care, because we were in love

Night then stood up, and I laid on my back. Night didn't make any move to make love with me, but just started kissing me with extreme passion, and I was doing the same with him. Since Night is a male; he couldn't fight the hormones. He mounted me, and started making love with me; while we were still locked in our kiss. We stopped kissing each other, and just looked at each other. Night saw my bright blue eyes, and I saw Night's light brown eyes.

Night then said to me, "You're eyes are so wonderful, that I could just get lost in them. I blushed a little bit, and I was still thinking that Night was on top of me, but I didn't want him to stop doing what he was doing.

I then said, "Your eyes say that you will always love me, and the have a deep love that will never go away.

We just kept going; as it was getting late into the night, and Night and I were starting to get tired. We had been going at it for more than an hour. Night dismounted me, and stood next to me. I was still laying on my back thinking of what we had just done, and the wonderful felling that we both got out of it.

We then flew back to yals house, and saw that yal were already asleep. We slipped in, and went to bed."

**End Flash Back**

Spyro and Cynder listen to their story, and were amused by it. It wasn't long before Spyro and Cynder's kids ran up, and started running around Spyro and them. They then ran outside. Spyro and Cynder said good bye to Shade and Night, and Cynder went after her kids. Spyro soon did the same.

It was getting late, when Spyro and Cynder came back in with their kids, and Shade and Night were laying in the living room. Everybody ate supper and then went to bed.

**End Chapter 14**

I hope you liked this chapter, and I will get another up soon. Thanks for all the Reviews, and Special Thanks to Luna 345, Purple Draco X, and Purple Guardian Spyro for all their help.


	15. Chapter 15: Family Day

Welcome to chapter 14 of my Spyro fan fic. I hope yal enjoyed the first 14 chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one. I want to thank everybody who read this story, and my first. I would like to that Luna 345, and Purple Draco XXX for their reviews.

**Chapter 15: Family Day**

Spyro and Cynder were awaken to the sound of their kids jumping on the bed. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, and then looked at their kids. The kids ran up to them, and started rubbing against them. Spyro and Cynder pushed them over, so the kids fell on their backs. Spyro and Cynder started tickling them on their stomachs. The kids started laughing, and Spyro and Cynder kept doing it. Soon it was breakfast time, and everybody went into the kitchen. Spyro and Cynder saw Shade, and saw she was about six months pregnant. See was looking like Cynder did before she had their kids. They both saw Night eating the head of a sheep he caught earlier that morning. Then took a bloody chunk out of the torso. The kids looked at Spyro and Cynder; Cynder walked outside. She then pulled in two small sheep, and one large. The kids attacked the small ones, and Spyro and Cynder got the large one.

They all finished eating, and went outside to run around. Spyro and Cynder then had an idea, since their kids were old enough to fly they would take them somewhere special. Spyro and Cynder couldn't decided on where they wanted to go. Spyro then remembered the place he took Cynder when she was pregnant with their children.

They rounded up their kids, and got ready to go, but there was a problem. They only saw four of their five. Spyro went back into the house, and saw Kichey still eating; Spyro went over to her and said, "We're about to leave. Are you coming?"

Kichey looked up at her dad and said, "I'm finishing up dad."

Kichey finished up, and ran outside. Spyro then looked over at Night and Shade, and asked "What are you going to do?"

"We're probably going to look around Warfang some more. We hadn't looked at it that much since we've been here, and it's a big city," Shade said. Night just looked at her and nodded his head yes.

"Okay, well have a good time," Spyro said.

"You to," Shade said.

He then went outside and found Cynder.

"Is this every one Spyro?" Cynder asked.

Spyro looked at her and said, "Yes it is. It's time to go."

The seven flew into the air, with Spyro and Cynder in front, leading their kids to the area.

**Meanwhile**

Inu had also had some kids of his own. He and his mate June, had five kids as Spyro and Cynder did. June is a deep dark blue color. She has white Talons, her eyes our a dark blue color, and she had a lot of spikes running down her side.

The five children were brought up in the ways of the darkness. Inu had been training them to kill Spyro, Cynder, and their kids, but there was a problem that Inu could never figure out.

The kids were train in the arts of dark magic, and fighting styles that good dragons would never use. The were taught that killing and massacring things was the only joy in life.

While the kids were training with each other, Inu and June were fighting each other trying to see who was better. Inu always won, but now June was starting to learn his secrets. It wasn't long before Inu heard a scream, he went into the room, and saw one of his males against the wall, and the female was standing in breathing hard. Inu could had only guess that she used some of the black magic that he had taught her.

Inu walked up to Ki and said, "That is good. You will be the strongest dragon in history. MWAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes! Father," Ki said.

June walked over to Kan, and looked him over. She then tried to move his joints, and found two of his legs broken. She summoned up dark magic, and sent into Kan's legs. The bones starting snapping back together. Kan screamed out in pain, and then the pain was gone. He stood up, and went over to sit by his brothers.

Inu just looked at him, and then looked at his other boys. Inu then called Ken over and said, "Fight you sister. You are my second strongest."

"Right! Father," Ken said.

Ken and Ki got into their fighting stances. Ken charged and Ki, and slashed at her. Ki dodged it, and headbutted Ken. Ken was sent flying back, but he righted himself, and landed on his feet. Ki then charged up her darkness, and launched a giant dark ball at Ken. Ken just stood there, and took the hit; he absorbed the dark magic, and mixed it with his. He then shot a beam of dark energy at Ki. Ki dodged it, and ran up to Ken; she then started beating him up, and kicked over to their father. Inu caught Ken, and saw he was in no more condition to fight Ki.

"Well done. Well done Ki," Inu said.

"Thanks dad," Ki said.

June healed Ken, and the called it over.

"What? Why?" Inu said.

"She tired, and don't forget she is still young, and she needs her rest," June said.

"Dang women," Inu said under is breath.

"Did you say something Inu," June said, as she looked at him.

"No! I didn't," Inu said.

"Good! Let's go the five of you," June said.

Inu watch June lead his five kids off, and he then looked at the window. He watched as a black bolt of lighting streaked across the sky. He then started laughing evilly.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the Dragon Realm**

Spyro, Cynder, and their kids had made it to the area that they were going. The kids were amazed at ewhat they saw. For Spyro and Cynder it brought back old memories; as Spyro looked over at Cynder, and she smiled back at him.

They landed down, and Yang, Yin, and Crystal ran over, and jumped into the water; Inzu and Kichey stayed over near their parents.

Crystals then called to Kichey and Inzu, and told them to come in the water. It is nice.

Kichey walked over there, and looked at it. She then decided to just dive right into it. Inzu followed Kichey. All five of them enjoyed the water, because it was warm from the sun that had been beating on it all day. Then Spyro ran up, and jumped in; he landed in the water with a loud splash, and sent a wave at the kids, but Spyro didn't see Cynder was that close, so the water splashed her.

Spyro came up, and saw one mad Cynder standing on the bank. He thought about what made her so mad, and then remembered the wave.

"You're going to get it Spyro," Cynder said.

Cynder jumped above the water in the air, and dived at Spyro. They both hit, and went under water. They didn't come up for a few minutes, and then Spyro popped his head up and said, "Now kids that is why you never make a dragoness angry."

Cynder popped her head up, and looked at Spyro. She then kissed him, and laughed a little. The kids joined them.

They enjoyed swimming in the water for a couple hours, but the kids were getting hungry, and Spyro and Cynder were getting hungry as well. They all climbed out of the water, and Spyro went to find them some sheep. Spyro found some, and killed one large, and two small. He then brought then back in his talons, and dropped the little sheep for the kids, which they attacked when it fell. Then he and Cynder ate the large one. They finished eating; just before the sun went down. The kids went under the trees, and fell asleep, but Spyro and Cynder went near the water.

Spyro then looked at Cynder's eyes and said, "Do you remember this place? The place that we came when you were pregnant with our children. That was some wonderful times we had."

Cynder looked at Spyro and said, "Yes it was, and like back then; my love is just as strong."

Spyro heard something, and then he said, "You can come out now."

Kichey stepped out of the bushes, and said, "I came to ask you where we were, but you had just answered my question."

"Good; now go back to the tress, and sleep," Spyro said.

"Yes! Father," Kichey said.

Kichey ran back to the trees, and when Spyro saw she laid down; he turned back to Cynder, and kissed her. Cynder kissed him as well. They kissed each other for a few minutes, and then went to the trees. Spyro and Cynder wrapped their tails around their kids; the kids stirred a little, but didn't wake up. Spyro and Cynder put their head between their front feet, and fell asleep. The sun went down a little later, and a half moon came up. It shone on the peaceful dragons.

**End Chapter 15**

I hope yal enjoy this chapter, and I will get another one up as soon as I can. Please Read and Review.


	16. Chapter 16:Wilderness Adventures

Welcome to Chapter 16 of my Spyro fan fic. I hope you like the first 15 chapters. On with Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Wilderness Adventures **

Spyro and Cynder woke up that next morning, and saw that their kids were gone. They lifted their heads up, and saw them playing in the pond that Spyro had made for Cynder when they first came out here. They saw Kichey, Inzu, and Crystal playing in the water, but Yin and Yang was just standing there facing each other. The looked liked they were about to attack each other. In fact they got in their fighting stances, and ran at each other. They collided into each other, and rolled across the ground. Yang ended up on top of Yin.

"Ha! Looks like I win again," Yang said.

"Not quite brother," Yin said, as she tried to throw Yang off her.

"Ha give up sis. You know it won't work," Yang said.

Yin tried to get Yang off of her, but she couldn't, because Yang was still bigger than her. Finally Yin said, "Ok bro. You can get off of me now."

Yang got of Yin, and walked over to the water. While Yin just laid there and said to her self, "If I can't beat my brother, then how can I beat people who want to hurt me?" She started crying.

Spyro and Cynder saw this, and walked over to Yin. Cynder walked up to Yin and pushed her with her nose. Then she said, "Don't worry about it, you wont be alone; when you find a mate; he will help you. Just like your father. I will tell you something, I can't beat you father."

Yang heard that and walked over to his mother, and said, "You can't beat dad. Come on I would like to see yal fight."

Spyro stepped in and said, "Evan though I can beat you mother, I still love her the same, and you will get better Yin when you get older."

Cynder then asked Spyro, "Would you like a friendly spar?"

"Sure why not," Spyro said.

It wasn't long before Inzu, Kichey, and Crystal came out of the water, and sat beside Yang and Yin. Spyro and Cynder got into their fighting stances, and ran at each other. They collided into each other, and got knocked backed. Spyro stood on his back legs, and tried to swing his talons at Cynder, but she ran at him, and dived at his belly; sending Spyro on his back. Cynder then ran over and jumped on Spyro to try, and pin him down, but id didn't last for long. Spyro lifted his back legs up, and kicked Cynder over him, and on to the ground. All Spyro heard was a low grunt from Cynder. He then rolled over, and stood up. Cynder tried to run at him again, but Spyro saw it coming, and side stepped her. Spyro saw that Cynder's side was open, and he charged into it. It sent Cynder rolling, and she landed on her back. Spyro then took the chance, and got on top of her, so he could pin her down. Cynder tried to get Spyro off, but she couldn't, because Spyro was bigger than her.

"It looks like I win," Spyro said to Cynder.

Cynder struggled to get him off her again, but it failed, and Cynder said, "I admit it. You win."

Spyro looked at her, and kissed her; then he got off of Cynder. Cynder stood up, and walked over to Spyro, and leaned against him. They were both tired now, because of their spar.

All their kids were amazed, and Yin saw what her mother meant. Yin then walked over to her mother and said, "Thanks mom. I just need someone as strong as dad, but I won't quit trying to beat Yang."

Yang looked over at Yin and said, "You will beat me one day sis."

Yin walked over to Yang, and looked at him; she rubbed up against him and said, "I know bro."

Spyro then looked over at Cynder and said, "I'm going for a swim. Would you like to come with me?"

"Yeah! It will fell great after our spar," Cynder said back to Spyro.

Spyro and Cynder ran over to the water, and jumped into it. Inzu, Crystal, Yin, and Yang jumped into the water as well.

Kichey didn't fell like swimming, because she had just got out of the water, and didn't want to go back in.

Kichey walked over to the trees, and laid under them. It wasn't long before a little butterfly came over at landed on the ground in front of her. Kichey saw it, and decided it would be fun to try and catch it, so she stood up, and jumped after the butterfly. The butterfly moved out of her way before she landed on it. She then jumped at it again, and missed it again.

She saw the butterfly land on a large hill. She flew up on top of the hill, and saw that their was a forest not to far away. She then saw some a monster coming out of the forest. The monster was walking on two legs, and was completed black. He had a sword in his hand. The monster saw her, and started running towards her. Kichey didn't know what to do, but she then thought about her parents; she flew into the sky, and went back to her parents, but when she looked back she could see the monster was closing in on her. She could see her mom and dad still enjoying the water.

"Mom! Dad! Help," Kichey yelled at them.

Spyro and Cynder looked at her, and then saw the monster that was on her tail. Spyro sent some roots after the monster, and they tied him up. Spyro then shot a bolt of lighting at the monster, and killed it.

Kichey landed down, and ran right into Spyro. She was breathing hard, because she lost her breath; from her running away from the monster.

Spyro looked at her and asked, "Are you ok Kichey?"

"Yeah! I'm fine father. Thank you for saving me," Kichey said as she leaned up against Spyro. Cynder was standing right beside Spyro and looked at Kichey. She then asked, "Kichey where did you find the monster that chased you?"

It wasn't long before Inzu, Crystal, Yang, and Yin came running up to Kichey. Yin and Crystal went over a rubbed against Kichey. Inzu and Yang then asked, "Are you alright sis?"

Kichey looked at them and said, "Yes I'm fine."

"That's good," Yang said.

"Yeah! I know it," Inzu said.

Cynder then looked at Kichey and asked again, "Where did you see the monster at?"

"Come follow me, but first," Kichey looked at Spyro and asked, "What was that monster?"

Spyro looked at her and said, "It was a Shadow Hunter, and they are really powerful. But why are they in this world? Unless the shadow realm portal is open."

"That must be it Spyro," Cynder said.

"Right; let's go," Kichey said.

Spyro, Cynder, Kichey, Inzu, Crystal, Yang, and Yin all took off into the air. They made it to the hill that Kichey had seen the Shadow Hunter on. There they saw the forest, and then they saw another Shadow Hunter come out of it. It was holding a bow They saw they Shadow Hunter look at the top of the hill; then it ran off to catch some pray.

Spyro, Cynder and their kids walked down, and entered the forest. It was so dark in there, because the trees blocked the sun out.

"This is a perfect place for Shadow Hunters," Spyro said.

"Wait; I see something," Inzu said.

They saw a Shadow Hunter sentry. All seven hid behind a tree, and watched the sentry run off in another direction. They saw where it ran from, and ran that direction. Spyro, Cynder and their kids walked through the forest, until they hit a cut off. They saw another sentry, and this one they couldn't avoid, so Spyro tied him up with some roots, and then blasted him with his fire. The sentry died, and Spyro found a map on the body. It showed the way to the hidden base.

Spyro, Cynder, and their kids followed the map, and it led them to the secret base. They saw a lot of Shadow Hunters running around.

"So Spyro; how do you kill these things?" Cynder asked  
"We need to kill the dark crystal, so they will die," Spyro said

"Right Spyro," Cynder said.

Spyro, Cynder and their kids walked silently around the town, so they wouldn't be attacked by the guards.

They made it around the town, and entered the castle. Their they saw the guards to the crystal room. The guards saw Spyro and his family, and started attacking them with bows. Spyro shot a tree up, and blocked the arrows. He then fired a water ball after them, and knocked the bows out of the guards hands. They then rushed at Spyro and Cynder, but they weren't that strong, and they got killed in a few minutes.

Spyro and his family ran through the door, and found the big crystal. They also the Champion Shadow Hunter come out after them.

Spyro and his family got into their fighting stances. The Champion swung his sword at them, and hit Kichey. It knocked her out in the first attack. Spyro and Cynder then ran up to the Champion, and started beating up on him, but his armor was so strong that he didn't take any damage.

He then attack Spyro and Cynder, and sent them flying back into the wall. Yin and Yang charged at the Champion, but he knocked them to the side. Inzu tried to attack, but shared the same fate as his brother, and sisters.

"MWAAAAAAA!!!! Can any one stand up to me?" The Champion said.

Everybody woke up, and regrouped with each other. Spyro and Cynder then had the idea to use their dark mode level two. They stood their and charged up, but the Champion saw that and shot a arrow at them, but their five kids blocked the arrow, and sent it into the ground. Spyro and Cynder finally changed into level two forum. Cynder was like she was when Malefor had taken over her body. Spyro turned into the big black dragon. He looked almost like he does now, but his spikes became a lot longer, and they turned into blades.

They both attack the Champion, but their attacks still never penetrated his armor. Spyro and Cynder decided to attack him with the dark energy beam. It's their most power move when they're level two.

They jumped back, and started charging it. They had a black aura come around them, and suddenly the aura went around their mouths. Then they both shot a little of beam out, and they made it collide with each other. It then made a giant beam, and it went towards the Champion. The Champion thought his armor would protect him, and so he just stood their. He was wrong, as the beam went through his armor and hit the dark crystal. The crystal and the Champion were destroyed, and Spyro and Cynder could hear the death screams of the Shadow Hunters. The castle started falling apart, as Spyro and Cynder changed back.

"Let's get out of here," Spyro said, as he started running for the door.

They all ran out of the castle, and went back into the woods. They watched the base be destroyed, and the Hunters die. They then left the forest, and landed back on the hill.

"I think we need to get back to Warfang," Spyro said.

Everyone agreed with him.

They all took off, and went back to their house. When they got there they saw it was getting dark. They then decided to talk to Elder about it in the morning. They saw Shade and Night already asleep. Night had is hand on Shade belly. Spyro, Cynder and their kids went into the back bedroom, and climbed on the bed. Kichey, Inzu, Crystal, Yin, and Yang yawned, and you could see their pointy teeth

They then fell asleep, and Spyro and Cynder wrapped their tails around their kids, and laid down. They also fell asleep.

**End Chapter 16**

Thanks to everyone who read my story, and reviewed. **I would like to thank Mar Grimm, Luna345, and Purple Draco X for their reviews, and their help. Read Luna345's story for an awesome story, and she is an awesome writer. The story is called Hope and Darkness. Mar Grimm also has great stories. He is an awesome writer as well.** I will have another chapter up as soon as I can.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	17. Chapter 17: Shadow Realm

Welcome to chapter 17 of my Spyro fan fic. I hope you enjoyed the first 16 chapter, and I hope you like this one.

**Chapter 17: Shadow Realm**

Spyro and Cynder awoke that morning to their kids hitting them with their noises. Spyro and Cynder looked up and yawned. Cynder looked up, and saw Yin standing there in front of her.

"Good morning Yin," Cynder said.

"Good morning mother," Yin said.

Yang walked up to his father and said, "There is someone to see you in the living room."

"Thanks Yang," Spyro said.

Cynder and Spyro stood up, and headed into the living room. There they saw Elder, and Ignitus standing there. Spyro could see that Ignitus was blue, and not red. This was strange to Spyro, and then Spyro asked, "Ignitus why aren't you red? Aren't you the guardian of fire?"

Ignitus looked at him, and said, "I will tell you later young dragon."

Elder stepped in and said, "That's not the problem now. It's the Shadow Realm; it's been opened."

"Right are you ready Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"Yes I am," Spyro said.

Ignitus said, "Good we need to leave."

They were about to leave, but then Cynder's kids ran up and asked, "Can we come mother?"

Elder looked at them and them, and then to Cynder and nodded.

Cynder looked down at them and said, "Yes yal may come."

The kids hopped in joy and ran out the door.

"Are you sure that is a smart idea Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"They are getting old enough to come with us, and they will make excellent partners," Cynder said back to Spyro.

"Ok," Spyro said

All of them went out the door, and saw the kids waiting on them. All of them took off, and headed to the portal realm. They made it there, and saw that there was a black aura around the portal.

Cynder, Spyro and their kids walked into the portal. They saw the ground was covered in shadows, and their was shadows all around the edges of the map. They walked forward and saw some monsters. It was the Shadow Hunters that they saw in the forest.

The Hunter spotted them, and loosed three arrows at them. They dodged all of them, but they didn't see the second wave from the second archer, and Kichey, Crystal, and Yang got hit with the arrows. The strength of the kids started draining away, because of the arrows being a dark arrow. Spyro was really angry at them, so he shot a bolt of lighting at the first archer killing him, and then it arched to the next archer, and killed him as well.

Cynder ran over there; just before Kichey, Crystal, and Yang passed out. She took the arrows out, and cured the area and the shadow out of them, but it wasn't fast enough and they passed out. Spyro, Cynder, and the other just laid there, and didn't move waiting on them to wake up.

It took a few hours, but they awoke, and saw their parents sitting there.

Yang stood up and said, "What happen to us?"

Cynder looked at them and said, "You got hit with dark arrows, as you can see the tip is made out of a dark crystal."

"Oh!" Kichey said, "We might need to be more careful, so we don't get hit with the arrows again."

Crystal just nodded.

All seven started walking down the road, and soon they ran into some enemies that looked kike they should know them.

The captain turned around and saw Cynder. He then said, "Our old boss; how nice to see you again."

Cynder then remembered it was the monkey people that she had controlled over when she was the Black Dragon. She then looked at Spyro, and saw that he had also remembered.

Cynder then looked at the captain and said, "I left all of that behind me. Now you must work for Inu. Isn't that right?"

"Why yes it is Cynder. Inu is a great master, and now we won't get in trouble from Malefor for killing you. Inu wants you and Spyro dead," the captain said.

"Try if you want, but you will lose to me like you always did," Spyro said.

The captain said, "Not this time Spyro. Charge!!!"

The people ran after Spyro and Cynder. Spyro and Cynder got into their fighting stances, and ran after the enemies. Cynder and Spyro let out a stream of fire at them, but they dodged it. Spyro and Cynder then used a earth bolder on them, but they also dodged it. Spyro and Cynder decided to run up there, and start attacking them. Spyro used his horns, and knocked one into the air, and started doing a combo of slashing, horn dives, and tail whip into the the ground. The enemy died when he hit the ground, and Spyro looked over at Cynder, and saw she was attacking the enemy with a combo of slashes and finished it off with a tail whip.

"I see your just as strong as ever Cynder," The captain said.

"Yes I am. Now get out of our way!" Cynder said.

The captain pulled out his sword, and said, "I think not."

The captain ran at Spyro and Cynder, and through sticks of dynamite at them. Spyro and Cynder dodged out of the way, but the splash damage of the dynamite going off hit Cynder's kid, and sent them flying into the wall. Spyro saw this and was really angry at the captain. He then summoned his power of frost and used his fury attack. The whole ground was covered in ice, except for where Cynder and the kids stood. Then little ice shards came out, and shot after the captain. The captain couldn't dodge it, so he was killed right there.

Cynder walked up to Spyro and said, "I remember that power; it was the one that you use to stop me when I was the Black Dragon."

"Yeah I just remembered it now; I can't believe it left me for this time," Spyro said.

Their kids stood up, and walked over to Cynder and Spyro; they were limping a little, because of the explosion.

Cynder looked at them and saw that Yang and Yin were holding their right back leg in the air, and she knew that they must be hurt bad.

"Is everyone alright?" Spyro asked.

All their kids just moaned, and Yang and Yin said, "Our back leg doesn't fell to well."

Cynder walked over to Yang , and felt his back leg. She felt that the bone was broken, so she put her nose to it, and healed it . Yang put his leg down, and ran on it; he then looked at his mother and said, "Thank you."

Cynder then walked over to Yin, and felt her leg. It was broken in two different places, so she put her nose on the first place, and healed it, and then she put her nose on the second place, and healed it . She could fell some of her energy being drained, but not that much. Yin ran on her leg, and told her mother, "Thank you."

Cynder healed all the others, and walked over to Spyro. She then asked, "Are you ready to finish this realm?"

"Yeah I am," Spyro said.

The kids then ran up to Cynder, and Yang asked, "Who is this Black Dragon that they were talking about mother?"

"I will tell you later; I will tell all of you later," Cynder said.

"Let's go," Spyro said.

They continued their journey to the shadow castle, but they ran into some more of Cynder's old troops, but only Spyro and Cynder knows that, and not their kids. Spyro and Cynder killed them, and went forward. Their kids were right behind them, and they watching their parents fighting style, and saw how fast they were killing those enemies. They were impressed with them, and their fighting style.

Spyro, Cynder, and their kids finally found the castle, and entered it. They couldn't see anything, but then they saw a two black shadows come in.

"Ha, ha, ha welcome Spyro and Cynder," The male shadow dragon said, inside the shadow.

"We've been waiting on yal, and I see you brought some friends. That's great more people to kill," The female shadow dragon said, inside the shadow

They both walked out of the shadows, and faced Spyro and Cynder.

Spyro looked them over, and then said, "Let the King, Queen, and Princess go. Or I will kill you."

" You hear that mate, he wants us to let the hostages go," the female shadow dragon said.

"I heard, and the answer is no. You must now kill us," The male said.

"Fine," Spyro said.

"Get back kids. This will get ugly, so go hide," Cynder said.

"Yes mother," All the kids said, and started running away.

The shadow female saw this and chased after them, but Cynder jumped in front and slammed the female with her horns. It sent her flying backwards, and Cynder then said, "Your not hurting my kids on my watch."

"Oh so those are yours," the male said.

"Yes! They are, and you will not touch them," Spyro said.

Spyro and the male charged at each other, and locked their horns together. They started slashing at each other, but they could never get a hit in. They broke a loose, and ran at each other again. Spyro tried to breath fire at him, but the dragon moved out of the way of it. The shadow dragon tried breathing dark fire at Spyro, but Spyro dodged it. Spyro then jumped into the air, and tried a horn dive at the dragon, but he saw it coming and moved out of the way. The dragon tried to attack Spyro with a tail whip, and talon slashes, but Spyro was faster than him, and dodged to the side. Spyro saw a great chance, and used his horn attack on the side of the dragon, and sent him into the air, but the dragon saw it, and when Spyro jumped into the air; he breathed fire at him, but Spyro countered with water that he learned.

The result left a huge amount of steam, and both Spyro and the dragon couldn't see anything. The steam cleared, and Spyro tailed whip the dragon into the ground, but the dragon was smart, and landed on his feet, so he wouldn't hit the ground so hard, but he still hit it to hard, and hurt his front legs.

"Dang!!" The dragon said, as he stumbled forwards.

Spyro came coming down in a ball of fire, and hit the dragon right on top of the head. He killed the shadow dragon, and he looked over at Cynder and the dragoness.

Cynder at the dragoness looked at each other, and then the dragoness charged at Cynder, and tried to slash at Cynder's face, but Cynder was faster than her, and dodged the attack. Cynder shot a ball of earth at the dragoness, but she dodged it.

They then both flew into the air, and started fighting in the air, by flying at each other. Cynder tried to breath fire at the dragoness, but she rolled out of the way, and then the dragoness shot a ball of fire at Cynder, but Cynder dodged it, and slashed at the dragoness. The attack hit, but it wasn't that powerful, and just left a gash on the dragoness chest. The dragoness tried to attack Cynder again, but she missed. They then ran into each other in the air, and locked up. They both started slashing at each other, with their talons. Cynder and the dragoness was locked for a few minutes, and Cynder had gotten more hits on the dragoness. Cynder's talons were all bloodied up, because of the blood of the shadow dragoness. Cynder then pulled some energy out, and used her earth fury mode on the shadow dragoness.

A dozen boulders shot at the dragoness, and hit her. The shadow dragoness fell to the ground dead. Then her body turned into a little shadow gem, and went into Cynder's choker. The body of the shadow dragon turned into a little gem, and into the necklace that Cynder gave Spyro. They both felt the power of shadows. Cynder remembered the felling, but this was the first time Spyro had ever had this power. Spyro and Cynder then looked at each other, and went forward. The lights came on, and they saw the royal family tied up. They untied them, and then Spyro and Cynder's kids ran up to them, and hugged them.

The royal family told them thank you, and a portal open up to the dragon realm. Spyro, Cynder, and their kids walked into it, and found themselves in the portal realm. Elder was standing there, and he said, "I know you must be tired. Why don't you go lay down, and we will talk in the morning."

Spyro, Cynder, and the kids thanked him, and went back to their house. They all went into the back bedroom, and the kids jumped on the bed, and fell asleep. Spyro went to see if Shade and Night were asleep, and they were. Spyro went back into their back bedroom, Cynder and his kids were asleep. Spyro jumped onto the bed, and wrapped his tail around his boys. Cynder wasn't asleep, as she opened her eyes. She looked at Spyro and kissed him, and then she said, "Thank you for every thing you have done for me and the kids."

"Your welcome Cynder," Spyro said.

They both looked at each other, and laid their heads next to each other, and fell asleep.

**End Chapter 17**

Man this is a long one. Sorry for not updating in so long, I was working on this one for a while. I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with me through this story, but it's not finished yet. I would also like to thank Luna345 for her help.

**Note: The next chapter is going be a short one.**

**Hinu Hyuga**

**P.S The enemies that are in here, or the ones that know Cynder are the ones in Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning. They were once Cynder's**

**P.S.S. Spyro's didn't remember frost from the aqua realm. It just came back to him, so there is no Ice realm chapter in my story.**


	18. Chapter 18: Shade's eggs

Welcome to chapter 18 of my Fan fic. I hope yal enjoyed the first 17 chapters, and I hope you enjoy this one.

**This is going to be a short chapter.**

Chapter 18: Shade's eggs

Spyro and Cynder were sleeping peacefully, and Night and Shade were outside watching the wind blow the trees, and the flowers. Shade loved being out there to clear her head. She was going to lay her eggs soon, and she just liked it out there. It gave her some time to think about names, and everything else.

It was still early in the morning, but the sun was up. Shade and Night saw before they went outside that Spyro, Cynder, and their kids were still asleep.

Shade looked at Night and said, "I like it out here. It fells really good."

Night kissed her and said, "I love it out here as well. I love it out here as much as I love you. That is a lot of love."

Shade just giggled, and kissed him. She then laid her head down in the grass, and fell asleep.

Night just sat down and watched the wind blow the grass, and felt the wind on his scales.

It wasn't long before Shade awoke in pain. It felt like her bottom was hurting, and she could fell the eggs in her shift. It felt like they were going to come out any minute.

"Night," Shade said in pain.

"Yes my love," Night said.

"I think the eggs are coming soon. Go get Cynder; she had eggs before, so she should know how to help me," Shade said in more pain.

"Yes," Night said, and then he ran inside the house.

He ran to the back bed room where Cynder was asleep. Night started shaking her with his paw, and saying, "Wake up Cynder."

Cynder woke up, and saw Night shaking her. She then asked, "What do you want Night?"

"It's Shade. She is going to have her eggs soon, and she want's you out there," Night said.

Cynder jumped up, and off the bed. She then asked, "Where is she?"

"She's outside come follow me," Night said.

Cynder and Night ran out the door, and found Shade out back looking like she was in great pain.

Cynder ran up to Shade, and said, "Do you need my help?"

"Yes," Shade just got out, before another wave of pain shot through her.

"Right. Can you feel the eggs moving?" Cynder asked.

"Yes," Shade said.

"All you need to do his push the eggs out," Cynder said.

Shade started pushing the eggs out. Blood came out first, and then the first egg came out. Then the second one started coming out, and it took Shade two minutes to get the second one out. Then the third came out kinda easy, but the forth one took five minutes to come out, and it was the last egg.

Shade was tired, and she decided to go back in the house. She went back in, and went to the bedroom, and fell asleep on the bed. Cynder looked at the eggs, and saw that one was red, one was green, one was light blue, and one was brown. Cynder thought those were cool colors. It reminded her of the three special eggs she had. The gold, sliver, and bronze egg; which was Kichey, April, and Inzu.

Spyro came out, and looked at the eggs. He saw the colors, and said, "Is this Shade's?"

"Yes it is," Cynder said, "How did you know?"

"Night told me," Spyro said.

Cynder and Spyro got the eggs inside, and saw that Night was in bed with Shade. They put the eggs on the floor next to them, and left the room. Then they went on with their day, and soon it was dark outside. They went to the bedroom, and fell asleep.

**End Chapter 18**

I hope yal enjoyed it. I will have another up as soon as I can.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	19. Chapter 19: Light Realm Part 1

Welcome to chapter 19 of my fan fic. Only a few more chapters, before I wrap this story up. I thank everyone who has read this story, and I hope you like this chapter.

Enough with the talking now on with the chapter.

**Chapter 19: Light Realm (Part 1)**

Spyro woke up the next morning, and saw that Cynder wasn't there. Spyro walked into the living room, but not before looking into Shade and Night's room, and saw that they were still asleep, and the eggs were lined up against the wall.

"They must be really happy. I know I was when Cynder had our eggs," Spyro said to himself, before he walked off, and went to find Cynder.

He went into the living room, but didn't see Cynder. Spyro then looked out the window, and saw that she was playing with their kids. Spyro walked over to the door, and opened it. He then went outside, and found Cynder, and asked, "What are you doing Cynder?"

Cynder saw him, and ran over to hug him. They hugged each other, and kissed. Their kids ran up to Spyro, and started running around him. Yin just stayed in front of her father, and hugged him. Spyro hugged her, and kissed her on top of the head. The kids each hugged Spyro, and went back to playing.

"Aren't kids wonderful Cynder?" Spyro said.

"Yes! They are, and now Shade will have some kids of her own," Cynder said.

"You look beautiful today Cynder," Spyro said.

Cynder looked at him, and kissed him. She then said, "Thank you Spyro."

"Hey! Spyro I have something to show you," Cynder said.

"Ok Cynder. What is it?" Spyro asked.

Cynder walked back and just stood there. She then started to summon the power of shadows, and Spyro could see an aura around her. The shadows moved out to the side, and just sat there. Then another Cynder came out. Then their was another Cynder, and another.

"What is this Cynder?" Spyro asked.

She broke her concentration, and the Cynders disappeared. Cynder then said, "It's called shadow duplication, and just learned it today."

"That's a cool power Cynder," Spyro said,

"Yeah tell me about it, but they can't do much, until I figure out how to make them attack. All they can do now is just sit there, and confuse the enemy."

"That would be great for all the foes we have to fight. We will be able to confuse them, and they wouldn't know what's going on," Spyro said.

While Spyro and Cynder were talking about the power; Elder walked up and watched them. Spyro turned to his right, and saw Elder standing there. Spyro smiled at him and said, "Good morning Elder."

Elder looked at him and said, "Good morning Spyro and Cynder."

"Good morning Elder," Cynder said.

"Now. There is a new realm under attack, and I need yal to close it. I don't want you to take you kids this time, because if they got killed you would be so sad that you don't want to fight anymore. Do I make my self clear?" Elder said.

"Yes! Elder," Spyro and Cynder both said.

"Good. Let's go," Elder said, as he went towards the portal realm.

"Just stay here kids. You could help Shade watch her eggs," Cynder said.

"Yes! Mother," her kids said.

"Ready Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"Yes!" Cynder said.

Spyro and Cynder took off, and headed to the portal realm. Cynder looked back, and saw her kids waving their front paw at her. Cynder eyes filled with tears, and she didn't know why. She had left her kids alone before, but for some reason she just missed them.

Spyro saw this and said, "Don't worry Cynder. Nothing will happen to them, and we will be back to see them."

Cynder shook the tears away and said, "I know Spyro. Thank you."

"No problem," Spyro said.

Spyro and Cynder made it to the portal realm, and saw Elder already sitting there waiting on them. They landed and Elder said, "Good; now that you are here. It's time for your mission. I also have to tell you there are two shadow dragons in this realm."

"Yes Elder," Spyro and Cynder said.

Spyro and Cynder looked at the portal, and then walked into it. It was completely dark.

"This is weird. I thought this was the Light realm," Cynder said.

"Is it, but the shadow dragon's must have corrupted this realm, and that is why it's all covered in shadows," Spyro said.

"I guess that's true," Cynder said,

Spyro and Cynder walked forward, and almost step of the side of a cliff. They didn't see it, because of it being covered in darkness. They caught themselves, and saw a little platform where the shadows were, so they decided to jump on it. They jumped on it, and could fell it move. It started moving to darkness that was far away.

They enjoyed the ride, until the platform stopped over the darkness. Spyro testing it out; he put a foot on the darkness, and felt he could stand on it. He got of the platform with Cynder right behind him. They started running forward, but Spyro hit a rock that he didn't see.

"Are you ok Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"Yes I'm fine Cynder," Spyro said as he was rubbing his head.

"I don't like this realm Spyro. I can't see where I'm going half the time," Cynder said.

"Tell me about it," Spyro responded.

Spyro walked to the side of the rock, and started going forward. He still couldn't see the land, but he knew that he was getting close to the castle. He looked around, and saw no castle. He couldn't see any trees, or plants.

"This place is weird." Spyro said.

"I know," Cynder said back.

Spyro and Cynder continued to walk forward, until the saw a shadow portal. Spyro looked at it and asked, "What is this?"

"It looks like a portal, but where does it go?" Cynder said.

"I don't know. Let me see," Spyro said as he walked into the portal.

Spyro felt the shadow engulf him, and felt himself being transported. He came out of the portal, and could see nothing, but Cynder's tail, and hind legs. He walked up to her, and saw she was looking at the portal.

"Boo!" Spyro said at Cynder.

Cynder jumped and looked at him, she then said in an angry tone, "Don't do that again Spyro."

"Yes! Cynder," Spyro said.

Cynder then asked,"Did it take you anywhere?"

"Yes! Behind you, but it's not useful," Spyro said.

"Ok," Cynder said.

She walked forward, and felt her foot slip off something. She pulled it back up, and didn't know what was going on. Spyro tried the other side, but his foot also slipped off. This was confusing Spyro and Cynder, because they have to take the portal, but Spyro found out it did nothing. They had an idea. They both entered the portal at the same time, but it didn't do anything, so they ended up back at where they started.

"This is weird Spyro," Cynder said

"Yeah it is," Spyro said.

Spyro then saw a portal on the other side of the cliff, but he dared not fly there because there might not be any land down there.

Cynder then saw another dark portal right beside the other portal. This was confusing her greatly. She looked around, and saw some land way on the other side.

"I wonder how I get there?" then it hit her; she could use the power of shadows. She made a portal over on the land, and entered the portal that was in front of her. The shadows engulfed her, she found herself transported to the area where she had put her portal at.

"How did you do that Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"Just walk into the portal, and it will take you here. I will keep this portal open, while I wait on you," Cynder explained to Spyro.

Spyro looked at the portal, and entered it. He was engulfed by the shadows, and felt himself getting transported. He found himself standing right beside Cynder. She kissed him and said,"Well that wasn't so bad, was it my love?"

"Only because you are use to shadows. I'm not yet," Spyro said.

Cynder laughed and rubbed her tail under Spyro's chin. She then started walking forward.

"Wow! She is still beautiful," Spyro said to himself.

"Come on slow poke," Cynder yelled back to Spyro.

They walked for a couple of minutes, and then they finally saw their first enemy. It was the monkey people again. They saw Spyro and Cynder, and started running to them, and two of them threw bombs at them. Spyro and Cynder jumped out of the way, and Cynder went into shadow mode. She started sending shadow claws at them. It killed four of them, but Cynder had to end it, because of the strain in puts on her body.

Spyro was fighting the other ones with a mace made out of earth. He killed them, and then saw the general come down.

The general laughed, and threw bombs at Spyro. He jumped out of the way, and then saw some arrows coming at him. He flew into the air, but the arrows hit his wings, and left holes in them. Spyro yelled in pain, and used his fire fury mode. Killing the general and the hiding Shadow Hunters. He landed, and saw blood coming out of his wings. Cynder ran over there, and looked at the wounds. She then put her nose on the wounds, and healed them right up, and Spyro flapped his wings. He then laid them down, and thank Cynder.

They followed the path that open up, after they killed the foes. They soon saw the castle come in sight. They walked up to the front gate.

**End Chapter 19**

This is a split chapter, because it was so big. It has two parts, so watch out for it.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	20. Chapter 20: Light Realm Part 2

This is part 2 of my Light Ream chapter. It was so big I had to split them up. Enjoy.

**Chapter 20: Light Realm (Part 2)**

The gate open, and they walked inside the castle. It was still completely dark, and they couldn't see much.

"MWAAAAAAA!," The Male Shadow Dragon laughed.

"Welcome to our home," The Female said.

"I love it here," The Male said, "What do you think my love?"

"Yes I do," The Female said.

"Show yourselves!" Spyro demanded.

"MWAAAAA! If you wish," The Male said.

They both walked out, and Spyro and Cynder saw that they were pretty big. They were both completely black.

The male was strong and muscular, and his horns were really long.

The female was smaller, but she was muscular for a female. She had shorter horns than the male, but she was still evil.

"Ha Ha Ha, I have something to show yal," The Male said.

The lights came on for a quick second, and Spyro and Cynder saw the family tied up, and hanging over a hole filled with fire. This was blue fire, so it was hotter than normal. If they fell in to it would killed them right there. Spyro could also see that their wings were tied shut, so they couldn't open them.

The lights went off, and the Female dragon said, "You only have ten minutes to kill us, other wise the family gets dropped into the fire.

Spyro faced the female, and Cynder faced the male.

"Will you be alright Cynder with the Male?" Spyro asked.

"I will be fine Spyro," Cynder said back to him.

He nodded, and then watch them fade out of sight. He looked back just in time to see the Female try and hit into the air. Spyro jumped back, and breathed fire at her, but it didn't hit, because the Female moved out of the way. The Female breath shadow fire at Spyro, but he dodged it.

Spyro then had an idea, so he jumped up and unfolded his wings. He then dived at the Female. She saw this and jumped up, and intercepted Spyro. They both head butted each other, and was thrown back.

"You're running out of time," the Female said

Spyro just got mad, and he shot a spear of ice at her. She dodged it, and breathed fire at him. It hit his side, and burned him.

Meanwhile while Spyro and the Shadow Female was fighting Cynder was fighting the male. She was all scraped up, and bleeding. The Male was also the same, as they had been fighting with their talons. Cynder saw a blast of water at him, but the Male countered with a blast of fire, and it made a lot of steam come up.

Cynder tried to shot a big blast of water at him, but he dodged it, and rammed Cynder into the wall. She hit the wall with a loud whack, and fell onto the ground. The Shadow Male walked up the her, and put his front paw on her head, and started pressing it down into the ground. Cynder was groaning under the pain of his foot.

Spyro was all bloodied up, because of the burn he got. He then could fell Cynder in trouble. He couldn't believe that he was losing, and Cynder was also losing. He then got whacked from the side, while he was thinking of Cynder, and it sent him flying into the wall. He then slid down the wall, and ended up next to Cynder. They had enough strength to look at each other, and saw that the were all bloodied up. The Male and Female walked up to them, and laugh evilly. They then started pushing Spyro and Cynder's head into the ground. Spyro and Cynder were losing a lot of stamina fast. Before the passed out they saw some fire coming from somewhere that made the shadow dragons jump back; they looked up, and saw saw two black dragons. One was a male, and the second one was a female

The two black dragons ran over to Spyro and Cynder, and looked them over. Then the male said to Spyro, "Don't worry we will take care of them for you. The female said the same thing. Spyro and Cynder then realized that it was Shade and Night. They thanked them, and passed out.

"Ha some more fun. I like it," The Shadow Male said.

"I know what you saying my love," The Shadow Female said.

"We won't be that much of a pushover," Shade said.

"Yeah! I will pound you for hurting Spyro and Cynder," Night said,

"Just try," The Male said.

Night ran after the Male, and Shade ran after the Female. The Shadow dragons were surprised that they were that fast, and they couldn't get out of the way. Shade and Night hit their foes, and sent them flying backwards. They hit the wall, and they saw fire coming at them. They both used fire, but they were tired, and they got hit with Shade's and Night's fire. They were engulfed in fire, but they used the shadows to transport themselves in to the top of the fire, but they were now really exhausted, and the Female was already bleeding badly. The Male was in no shape either. Shade and Night jumped up, and attack them. The Shadow Dragons couldn't dodged them, so they got hit, and died. The powers went into to Cynder's choker, and the necklace that Spyro was wearing.

The realm was starting to get brighter, so that they could see the royal family. They ran over there, and saved them, because the rope just snapped, and the rope fell into the fire, and it got burned with it fell into the fire,

The royal family thanked them, and looked over and Spyro and Cynder. The queen knew some healing magic, so she walked over there, and healed Spyro and Cynder up, but she didn't wake them. She helped Shade and Night get Spyro and Cynder on their backs, and then the portal opened up.

Shade and Night went through the portal, and saw Elder was standing there. Elder then asked, "Well how are they?"

"They were healed up by the queen, but they are still asleep. It will take them a few days to recover from their battle," Shade said.

Elder looked at Spyro and Cynder, and said, "Yal did a good job. Now rest," He looked at Shade and said, "You need to take them home. Since you can't really fly there with them on your backs, I will open a portal up."

Elder closed his eyes, and saw the place he wanted to put the first portal in front of Shade and Night. He then thought of the second place, and made the portal there. Shade and Night walked into it, and found themselves back at Spyro and Cynder's house.

They walked in the door, and saw Spyro and Cynder's kids.

"What's wrong with mommy and daddy?" Yin asked.

"They just need some rest," Shade told her.

It was now late, and the kids were getting tired. They jumped on the bed, and Shade and Night put Spyro and Cynder on the bed. The kids got next to their parents, and fell asleep beside them. Shade and Night then went to their room, and Shade looked at her eggs, and saw they were all still lined up against the wall. They then jumped on their bed, and fell asleep.

**End Chapter 20**

I hope yal like this two part chapter. I will have another chapter up soon. I would also like to thank everyone who had read this story, and my first. I would also like to wish everyone a happy Thanksgiving.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	21. Chapter 21: Shade's Kids

Welcome to Chapter 21 of my Spyro fan fic. This is getting close to the end, and I would like to thank everyone for reading, and the ones who Review. I'm sad that it's going to be ending soon. Any way; that's enough depressing talk. On with Chapter 21.

**Chapter 21: Shade's kids**

Spyro and Cynder were awaken the next morning by someone shaking them. Spyro open his eyes, and saw Night standing near him. Cynder opened her eyes, and saw Shade near her. Cynder let out a big yawn, and then asked, "What's going on? Why did you wake us?"

Shade looked at her, and then at Night. She then said, "I think our eggs are going to hatch soon, and I would like it if you and Spyro will come see our kids." Night agreed with her.

Spyro and Cynder stood up, and stretched out. Cynder looked at her kids, and noticed that Kichey was gone. She told this to Spyro, as they looked around the room. Spyro then saw her looking out the window at the sky.

Cynder walked over and said, "What are you looking at Kichey?"

Kichey looked at her mother, and said "Oh! It's nothing. I was just watching the clouds."

"We need to follow Shade and Night," Spyro said.

"I know," Cynder responded.

Cynder and Spyro walked to Night and Shade's room, and saw that one of the eggs had done hatched. There was a little red dragon sitting there looking up at Shade and Night. Shade checked the dragons gender, and found it to be a male.

"I think we will name him King," Shade said.

"I like that name," Night said back.

King was a little red dragon. His whole body was red. He had light blue eyes, and his little wings were red. His teeth and talons are white.

"He's so cute," Cynder said to Shade.

The second egg got a crack in it, and then it cracked open. They saw a little light green dragon. Shade checked the gender, and saw that it was a female.

"How about May," Night said.

"That's a good name. May it is," Shade said.

King looked over at May, and rubbed up against her.

May was a light green color. She had light green eyes, and white talons. Her little wings were also green. She was a beautiful dragoness.

The third egg started shaking, and got a crack in it. The egg cracked open, and out came a light blue dragon. Night checked the gender, and saw that it was a male.

"I think he should be named Ice," Shade said.

"Why?" Night asked.

"It's his color. He looks like ice," Shade said.

Night just tilted his head, and didn't worry about questioning her.

"I like the name," Cynder said to Shade.

Shade looked at her and said, "Why thank you."

Ice was a light blue color. His eyes are a light blue, and his teeth and talons are white. His little wings are also light blue.

It wasn't long before the fourth and final egg hatched. There was a deep crack in it, and then it split open. Inside was a dark green dragon. It was about the same color, as Terrador, but a little lighter than that. Night checked the gender, and saw that it was a male.

It took Shade and Night a little while to think of a name. A few minutes later Night had a name. He said to Shade," I like the name Dracon."  
"As do I," Shade said.

Spyro and Cynder also liked the name. Shade then looked at her childminder, she saw the different colors, but she didn't have long, because Spyro and Cynder's kids just walked in. Night and Shade's kids saw the older ones, and ran over to them. Kichey loved seeing all the young dragons, and she remembered when she was that small. She also realized that she was a child her self.

"They are so cute," Yin said.

"I must agree with you," Crystal said to Yin.

Shade's kids went over to their mother, and rubbed up against her. Shade could tell that they were hungry, so she left the kids with Night, and went outside. She picked up a sheep that Night had eaten, but left the soft meat. She brought inside, and laid it down in front of her kids. They started digging in, but Cynder's kids were also hungry.

Cynder saw this, and went told Spyro to go get some sheep. Spyro ran out the door, and flew into the sky. It wasn't long before Spyro came back holding one sheep in his jaws, and another in his talons. Spyro landed, and put the sheep down. Cynder's kids went to the medium size one, and Spyro and Cynder got the lager one. The all had a nice breakfast, and Spyro's kids played with each other, but Shade's just went to sleep, because of them just hatching. The day went by fast, and Spyro and Cynder's kid went inside, and went back to the bed room. Spyro and Cynder looked in on Shade and Night, and saw that they were watching their kids sleep.

"I wanted to tell you good night," Cynder said.

"Thank you. We will see you in the morning," Shade said.

Everybody went to their beds, and fell asleep. The sun went down on a happy day.

**End Chapter 21**

Shade and Night now have kids. This is exciting, and is going to be fun it write. I want to thank everyone who has read, and review. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been doing other stuff. I will have a update as soon as I can.

**Hinu Hyuga.**

**P.S I will tell you the next chapter is Ignitus' story. I hope you read it, and enjoy it.**

**P.S.S April's name has been changed to Crystal. If you want to look back; I have changed the her name. It's because of mating.**

**P.S.S.S May does not belong to me. She belongs to Attck. **


	22. Chapter 22: Ignitus' past

Hey People. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's because it's getting closer to Christmas, and a lot of stuff is going on. I will try to update sooner, but I probably won't have another update, until after the new year. I only have a few more chapters to go, before I end this. Enough talk. Time for the story.

**Chapter 22 Ignitus' Past**

Spyro woke up the next morning, and saw Ignitus was standing right beside him. Spyro looked into Ignitus' eyes, and could see some sadness in them. Spyro stood up, and stretched out. Spyro then turned, and faced Ignitus, and saw that he was still blue.

"Good morning Ignitus, but wait. I thought you were dead, and why are you blue?" Spyro asked.

Ignitus looked at him, and said, "I have some explaining to do. Follow me, and don't wake Cynder. You're the one I want to talk to, and you need to know what happened. I have some other information for you to know. You also might learn my history."

Ignitus went out the front door, and jumped into the air. Spyro followed him, and they both started flying to Warfang. As they flew over Warfang Spyro saw Cyril, Terrador, and Volteer in the city watching for anything that might be suspicions. Spyro and Ignitus made it to this building right outside the city.

"Where is this?" Spyro asked.

"This is the chronicler's study. This is where I come since I am the new chronicler. Only I and the elder's can see it. Anyone else I have to let them see it. Like you Spyro; I'm letting you see it, because I know that you will never tell anyone. You may tell Cynder if you want, and you kids when they get older, but no one else. You also may tell Cynder of all that we will talk. That is if you want to," Ignitus said.

Spyro took a little time, and then asked, "So you became the Chronicler when you were killed in the last battle. What I want to know is. Who are you? You know your past."

"I thought it would come to this young dragon," Spyro looked at him with a little an anger in his eyes. "Sorry Spyro. I forget that you are almost an adult dragon, and you and Cynder now have kids. Very well if you want to know my past. I will tell you it."

Spyro laid down, and Ignitus laid down also. "Where to begin. I guess that I will start when I was an hatchling.

**Flash Back**

"I had a wonderful childhood. I grew up with Cyril, Terrador, and Volteer, but you probably already know that, because of Elder. All four of us lived in the temple, while we were young. My childhood wasn't anything special, but when I got into my teenage dragon years I was told of one of my brothers being evil. Malefor was his name, and I couldn't believe that one of my brothers was evil. I couldn't grasp the concept of Malefor being evil. By that time Malefor had already started to cause trouble in the dragon realms, and it took me and my three brothers to fight against Malefor. When Malefor wasn't causing trouble some of us found mate. Cyril was one of them, and he found himself a nice female. They had an egg, and it was that egg that was Cynder.

"Wait!! Cynder is the daughter of Cyril?" Spyro asked.

"Yes it's true, but her mother died in the raid of the temple when they were trying to get your and Cynder's egg away from Malefor's troops," Ignitus said.

Spyro was shocked about the news that he heard. He didn't think that Cynder was the daughter of the ice elder.

"Anyways back to my story. I was so excited when Cyril told me the great news, but it didn't last long, because Malefor's troops starting coming in, and we had to move the eggs. I took yours, and Cyril took Cynder's. We made it to the back room, and Cyril saw his love fighting off the enemies. She got over whelm, and was killed right there. Cyril tried to go back out, and fight the enemies, but I held him back, because we had yals eggs.

Cyril and I took your eggs to the second room, and put them in the egg area, but the door didn't last for long, because Malefor's troops were strong. I took yals eggs, while Cyril was fighting off the units. I moved you back to the third room, and waited for Cyril there. He didn't come, and I knew something had happen.

Malefor's troops also broke in. I fought off all the ones that I could, but they got Cynder's egg. I took your egg, and went down to the river. There I put you on a leaf, and let you float down the river. Everything you know is what you have been through."

**End Flash back**

"I hope that put a little light on my past," Ignitus said. He looked out the window, and saw that it was getting late. "I think you need to get back to Cynder now Spyro," Ignitus said.

"What. Oh! Yeah! Well thank you for you time Ignitus, I will see you later," Spyro said.

"Bye Spyro," Ignitus said.

Spyro went through the door, and jumped into the air. He turned around, and saw the study was gone. He then flew to his house.

He landed in the grass, and saw that there was no one around. Spyro walked up to the door, and saw a bush sitting beside the wall. Spyro didn't pay any attention, and he walked right past it, but what he didn't know was Cynder was in the bush, as she jumped out and yelled, "HI!!"

Spyro jumped and turned to face Cynder. She was laughing, and Spyro just tackled her to the ground. Cynder was laying on her back, and Spyro was holding her down. Cynder stopped laughing, and looked at Spyro. Spyro then kissed her, and let her up. Cynder stood up, and walked over to Spyro. She then asked, "Where have you been?"

Spyro told her everything that he learned from Ignitus. He even told her that Cyril was her father.

"Wow. I would have never guessed that. I'm lucky that I am Cyril daughter. It make me fell more special. Anyway not much happened, while you were gone. Our kids started playing with Shade's kids." Cynder then yawned, and looked at Spyro.

"I'm going to bed. Are you coming?" Cynder asked Spyro.

"I'm coming Cynder," Spyro said.

Cynder walked in front of him, and rubbed her tail under Spyro's chin. She then walked into the door, with Spyro right behind her.

They made it to the back bedroom, and laid next to their kids. Spyro and Cynder then fell asleep.

**End Chapter 22**

I hope yal enjoyed this chapter. Surprise never thought Cyril was the father of Cynder. Please Read and Review, and I will try to get the next chapter up after the new year.

**Hinu Hyuga**

**Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year.**


	23. Chapter 23: Deadly Training

Welcome to Chapter 23 of my Spyro Fan Fic. I'm sorry to say, that this is the last chapter. I know it's sad, but I will try to get on with my Third book soon.

**Chapter 23 Deadly Training**

Inu was in the dark training room watching Ki train in her dark powers. Ki was the most trained in the dark skills. Inu was liking what he was seeing. As Inu watched Ki fight off the shadow creatures that she had; Inu's wife June walked into the room.

"Good morning Inu," June said.

"Hi June," Inu said as he still watched Ki attacking the shadow foes.

Ki got into her battle position for the next wave of troops. Then seven great big ogres came after her. Ki ran up to the first one, and started beating it up with a combo of tail slashes, and talon strikes. The first ogre died, but the second ogre knocked Ki into the wall, and ran at her to attempt a punch at her. Ki shot a dark energy blast at the ogre. He died in one hit, and then Ki turned to the third one, and flew at it. She killed it with a another combo of attacks. The fourth and fifth ogre both punched at Ki, and hit her. She was sent into the wall, and when she it the wall a big hole formed.

The sixth ogre started punching her five times with all the strength he had. Ki fell down on to the ground. She tried to stand up, but she couldn't.

June tried to jump down there with her, but Inu had made a barrier of darkness; that nobody could break, except him.

INU!!! What are you doing? Can't you see she is hurt," June said.

Inu paid no attention to June and watched Ki laying there. Then Ki woke up, and started standing up. She got to her feet, and then summon the power of darkness. She healed her self, and then used that dark power to shoot through the fourth and fifth ogre. She then summon a great dark ball and shot it at the sixth one. It died, and was ripped into many pieces. The dark energy ball also went over the seventh one, and killed it.

Ki collapsed out of exhaustion, and June just watched. It wasn't long, until a dragoness walked in, and looked at Ki. The Dragoness' top half was a light purple color, and her bottom half was a real dark purple. She had white talons, and her wings were a light purple. She had green eyes.

"Airing! You need to bring Ki to us," Inu said.

"Yes sir," Airing said back.

She picked up Ki, and put her on her back. She then walked out of the room, and started heading to Inu. Inu turned around, and looked down the stairs, and saw Airing walking up. June ran to meet her, and picked up Ki. June then through her on her back, and walked out of the room.

"Good job Airing. Now you can leave," Inu said.

"Yes sir," Airing said back, as she left the room.

Inu started at the training grounds, and remembering what he had saw in Ki.

"MWAAAAAAAAA!!!! Spyro watch out, because I will be coming after you," Inu said, and then left the room.

June was walking to Ki's room, while Ki was still asleep. It wasn't long before Ki awoke, and saw that she was on the back of her mother. June felt her shift, and looked back there.

"What happen mother?" Ki asked.

"You father pushed you to your limits, and then you passed out, but don't worry you will be safe now," June said.

"Oh. Ok," Ki said, as she jumped off of her mothers back. Ki then kissed her mother, and said, "I'm going to bed. I'm tried, and I want to get some sleep.

June nodded, and watched Ki walk off. June then walked back, and saw Inu standing around looking out a window. June went over to him, and rubbed against him.

"Is Ki all right?" Inu asked.

"Yes she is, all she needs in some rest," June said, as she walked past Inu, and hit her tail against Inu's side.

Inu looked at her, and was thinking how pretty his mate was. June then ran down the hall saying, "Catch me."

Inu ran after her, and they both ran into their bedroom. June jumped on the bed face first, Inu then laid next to her, and they looked at each other. They started kissing each other, with a kiss that they both have been waiting on. They haven't kissed like this in a while, because Inu had been trying to train his kids, so they could kill Spyro. They embraced each other, and started kissing more.

The broke apart, and June said, "There is the dragon I fell in love with, and I will help you stop Spyro and Cynder."

"That would be nice. Having the dragoness by my side that I love," Inu said.

The embraced each other, and fell asleep.

**End Chapter 23**

Well this was the last chapter of my second story. I want to thank everyone who read my story, and I hope you read my third story. I would also like the thank everyone who review.

**Hinu Hyuga**

**End Book II**

**P.S Villains aren't always evil, as you can see. They can still be romantic. **


End file.
